The Warrior Saga: Code Arrow
by Void-Tears
Summary: Since William was taken out of Lyoko. Zehn was quiet until Nixon was able to get into that Sector and find out something terrifying about Enzo which would break their friendship forever and when a family's put back into to place. Zehn working to get XANA back how will all of the Warriors save Enzo from the Zehn Prison he is in? Second installment of the Warrior Saga
1. Chapter 1

A close shave.

"Enzo you are needed once again." Franz whispered.  
"Aww… Not now Franz let me sleep it off." Enzo muttered.  
"Enzo the past needs you…" Franz whispered again.  
"Fine let me leave a note." Enzo said sitting up and writing a note to the Warriors before grabbing Franz and then going into the past.

Thorn woke up peacefully and yawned Luna near him wanting Sex he felt quite good to have a break. It was a Wednesday so Thorn got up and had a shower before noticing the note on the side of Enzo's bed.

'Warrior's

Franz came to get me at five past two this morning. I will be in the past for the day. Remember that Nixon can bring me back early so have fun with Lyoko. I will leave Lyoko to Yumi.

With Hatred of Franz, Zehn and XANA.

Enzo'

At the end of the note Thorn laughed as he walked down to wait for the group at the cafeteria for food when he saw Nixon.  
"Hey Nix!" Thorn smiled.  
"Hey Thorn, where is Enzo?" Nixon asked.  
"Ah Franz had to get him to go to the past so he will not be with us today so he gave Lyoko to Yumi." Thorn laughed remembering the letter.  
"Ok. Well I got your breakfast because you all ways say that we should." Thorn and Nixon laughed when Luna came appeared behind Thorn and kissed him on cheek.  
"Hey baby…" Luna whispered in Thorn's ear.  
"I missed you…" Thorn whispered back and she smiled and sat down.  
"Where is winter?" Nixon asked while checking his laptop.  
"She got morning sickness so she asked me to get Enzo but where is he?" Luna asked looking around "He is normally up by now…" Luna finished.  
"He went to the past because of Franz told him to." Thorn sighed. Winter came down holding her stomach in pain.  
"Well good morning Winter." Thorn smiled and she just glared at him.  
"Shut up Thorn where is Enzo?" Winter said as she sat down still in pain.  
"In the past probably with the old Lyoko warriors." Luna said trying to comfort her best friend.  
"Great my baby's father is time traveling that will be fun." Winter tried to smile but she couldn't.  
"Well we can't do anything and we are moving in the mansion soon." Nixon said. "Have you all packed?"  
"Of course, I packed my games and clothes!" Thorn laughed and so did everyone else.  
"And guess what Enzo told me that house has loads more rooms enough for everyone even the Lyoko Warriors!" Winter smiled after laughing.  
"GAMES ROOM!" Thorn shouted at the top of his voice.  
"SKATEPARK!" Luna also shouted.  
"fine all of you can have that but me and Enzo are going to work on a lab." Nixon smiled.  
"Well we will have a baby room for me so that comes first." She whispered and glared at everyone.

Maths came later that day.  
"Enzo 'Lyoko' Stern?" Mr. Bell asked. No-one answered.  
"Where is Mr. Stern?" Mr. Bell asked again.  
"He had to go do stuff with the Lawyer for his millions and mansion." Thorn shouted while smiling evilly as people gasped.  
"I can believe that now sit down and we will continue." Mr. Bell asked.  
The lesson passed quickly after learning some small fractions when.  
"Well since I have no more work for you. You can all do what you want for five minutes." Mr. bell announced.  
Thorn and Luna started talking and kissing at the back of class. Dan was trying to hit on Winter who was ignoring him and River and Nixon kept revising in class despite the chaos.  
"I feel like going out there but when I do I think that I will get in trouble and a probable Isolation…" Thorn whispered.  
"Same so let's just do this." Luna smiled.  
"Do Wha-." Thorn was cut off by a lip pushing against his he enjoyed it for a time until he pulled back.  
"I love you…" Thorn whispered.  
"I love you too…" Luna whispered back as she continued the Kiss.

"So how are you feeling today?" Dan asked Winter.  
"Fine, better then yesterday." Winter smiled.  
"Now that the introduction to the day is done. Why are you going out with Enzo?" Dan asked.  
"Because I love him despite how opposite our personalities are." Winter stopped smiling and just looked at her book.  
"But ours are so alike and I can show you how to have fun!" Dan tried to look in her eyes but she looked away.  
"I have enough fun with my boyfriend thank you." Winter said boldly.  
"Ok then you know where to find me…" Dan smiled as he looked over his work.

"So what did you think about that lesson?" Nixon asked.  
"Well I thought that it was easy." River smiled.  
"Ah good I thought I was the only one." Nixon laughed.  
"I agree I don't know why people here don't understand the easiest thing ever." River agreed.  
"Same but I think that these people can learn and want to but their own personalities are different." Nixon explained.  
"Like that boy, Enzo I heard he got a eighty of out one-hundred on his last test so I think he own personality changes him and he might just pass." River smiled again.  
"Unlike Thorn and Luna they have a eleven percent chance of passing." Nixon laughed.

Just that second all of the Lyoko warriors phone lit up.

"I got to go find Nixon. Bye Dan!" Winter shouted as she stood in the centre of class.  
"I got to find Winter, Thorn and Luna. Bye River!" Nixon shouted as he met Winter.  
"We better go and find them now they will be waiting." Luna agreed and met them up.  
"It is a Forest sector tower. Which means Yumi." Nixon whispers as they walk out of class while getting a look from Dan and River but they shrugged it off.

They made it to the factory where they had called William who was already there. William was staying at the factory until they moved into the mansion.  
They all stood in the scanners and William waited.

"Transfer Thorn,  
Transfer Luna,  
Transfer Winter,  
Scanner Thorn,  
Scanner Luna,  
Scanner Winter,  
Virtualization!"

They landed when they heard 'Virtualization' and William had landed. They saw Aelita, Sam and Yumi all running away from an Army of clones.  
"More clones?" William sighed.  
"Of course! Zehn thinks that he can strike us directly from the heart to make us weaker!" Nixon had a brainwave.  
"So what is the plan?" Thorn asked.  
"Start running!" Luna shouted as they ran away from the laser arrows.  
"Ok get near the edge of the sector I got a plan!" Nixon said as he held out a piece of paper.  
"Nixon don't do it!" Thorn shouted as they caught up with Yumi, Aelita and Sam.  
"We need him and he can take them out in seconds!" Nixon shouted before he typed in the code.

"Hacking Enzo's EXO suit…" A robotic voice called out when a part of the Forest sector turned completely white.  
"Run towards the light!" Nixon shouted and everyone ran while Sam and William stayed behind and they started to hold off the clones.  
"Just like old times!" Sam smiled at William as he ran in and started to attack the Clones with his greatsword. William kept fighting until an Ulrich clone came up to him and it started to attack him when the Ulrich clone turned black and was about to kill William when Sam shot him with an arrow.  
"Thanks for the save that would have been a close shave!" William shouted happily at Sam who kept attacking.

The group made it to the White light when it blinded the others. Yumi kept running inside until five figures appeared one of them including Enzo who was on the floor coughing and holding his stomach in pain when he felt a pair of hands help him up when he looked up.  
"Hello mom how was Lyoko?" Enzo tried to smile but he was in pain.  
"Other than the clone army that is attacking us it is fine." Yumi smiled.  
"I guess you wanted my help?" Enzo asked.  
"Well Nixon thought that we needed it but we did not need our past selves to be here as well!" Yumi whispered.  
"Well the hack went wrong so we got more help so." Enzo smiled as he stood up and heard.  
"ENZO!" Thorn, Luna and Winter shouted at him as they started to run at him.  
The old Warriors surrounded him.  
"We are in the future?" Ulrich asked.  
"Yep well my present and your future." Enzo smiled.  
"How do we get back?" Aelita asked.  
"I can send us back but we will need to help out her-." Enzo was cut off by being tackled by three of his best friends.  
"I missed you so much!" Winter whispered in his ear.  
"I spent the day with my ancestors I missed you so much more." Enzo whispered as he kissed her softly.  
"No more Kisses I had morning sickness." Winter said as she held her stomach.  
"Well I am sorry that I had the day in the past but like my note said I really hate Franz for sending me back." Enzo smiled as he and Winter both walked holding hands towards the tower where William and Sam were holding them off  
Thorn and Enzo were talking while Yumi, Past Yumi and past Aelita were talking.

"So which time period did you go back to?" Thorn asked.  
"I went back to the time when Uncle Jeremey's anti agent program failed the first time." Enzo smiled.  
"Can you show me th-." Thorn was cut off by a Sabre cutting his virtual hair.  
"HOLY SHIT!" Enzo shouted as he ran to cover and the others were so far back that they could not hear him or be hit.  
"Enzo they got another Prime one!" Thorn shouted.  
"I spent so much time in the Past I forgot how to kill one!" Enzo worried.  
"Use memories!" Nixon demanded and Enzo nodded as he threw a Dagger into the air.

Enzo remembered all of the future and Past and he glared at everyone before an interface.  
"Enzo what did you see..?" Thorn asked.  
"Something that will scar me forever…" Enzo muttered mysteriously.  
"There it is Enzo." Thorn pointed at the file known as 'Clone.'  
"Ok we got to do it." Enzo moaned and Thorn did the same.  
"I hate stealing…" Thorn moaned again.  
"I hate stealing something small and not a bank…" Enzo moaned.  
Enzo started to glow blue and Thorn was tackled by Luna so he couldn't do the stealing.  
Enzo did something called 'Lyoko Stealing' which is when they steal power from a sector to use against a Prime clone which is one of the Zehn Commanders which was almost impossible to kill.  
Enzo closed the interface after seeing what Winter sang to Enzo while he was in coma.  
"She knows me so well…" Enzo whispered as he remembers the song 'Say something.'  
Enzo had ran into the clones with two duel Daggers and he ran up to the Prime clone.  
"Enzo. You have cheated death for last time. Prepare to die!" The Ulrich clone shouted as he ran up to Enzo and started to fight Enzo.

Like the previous battles with a Zehn commander Ulrich clone. Enzo would parry most attacks and dodge then he would counter. But Zehn knew this would happen and he Kicked Enzo very far back and into a lot of clones and near the edge of the platform.  
"THORN!" Enzo shouted for his brother-like Cousin. Thorn ran over followed by the rest of the Lyoko gang. Yumi was checking if her son was hurt Winter was looking into his eyes and Thorn was helping him up.  
"I can't be in two places at once… Nixon I am sending you a code use it as soon as I leave cause we are going to the past!"  
Nixon got the code and warned the past Lyoko gang about what would happen.  
Nixon uploaded the code and sent the code to all Lyoko warriors when they got a Vehicle. It was the Overboard.  
"Nixon you just programed Odd's Board!" Sam shouted happily.  
"Wow there are loads of Vehicles in this garage, I guess that Enzo was saving them all up for something!" Nixon smiled as he programed a Overwing, Overbike, Aelita's wings, Overboard Sam and Enzo's favourite, Overcar.  
"MY CAR!" Thorn shouted as he got in the door which opened vertically.  
"Good Luck Thorn. Enzo said before he left that the car is his and he can only drive it." Nixon laughed.  
"Well program me a Dagger cause that is the ignition key." Thorn demanded and a Dagger appeared in Thorns hands as he put it into the car which soon revved up and the car came online.

"This is the car for Enzo 'Lyoko' Stern only digital dagger input… hahaha Thorn did you think that you could steal my car?" Enzo's voice came out of the car.  
"Noooo…" Thorn tried to sound like it wasn't his fault.  
"Before I send you back to earth if you register Jessica 'Winter' Snow's hand on this data pad she will take the driver seat." Enzo voice sounded demanding as the data pad came up to the middle of the car.  
Winter put her hand on the Data pad and she switched places with Thorn who was now in the back.  
"Winter you have been chosen to drive the Overcar MK1 I have put the car into your drive mode." Enzo voice called out softly and Winter smiled as she put the car into Over mode.  
"I must warn you… Putting the car into ROGUE mode will result in any one in the car but me will be sent out of the car." Enzo warned as Winter smiled and drove into loads of clones and jumped out of the Car letting Thorn drive.  
"Jessica… My Master's Little sister. I don't want to kill you but send you back…" The Prime clone smiled.  
"Come and take me Zehn I will beat you any day!" Winter shouted as she summoned a small amount of the Mountain sector and threw it at the clone which flew back and into the Overbike which William was on.  
"HEY NO HITCH HIKING!" William shouted as he kicked the clone off and onto Sam's overboard.  
"Aww he thinks that he can kill us. Heads up Yumi." Sam shouted as she threw the clone into the air and then she shot an arrow which hit the back of the Overwing. Yumi stopped the Overwing and looked at the Clone of her husband.  
"I know that Zehn is there but I feel like my Ulrich is all of the Prime clones so." Yumi kissed the clone on the forehead before kicking it off the Overwing and onto cold floor. The clone with an Army gone was alone. And Surrounded by all of the warriors.  
Thorn and his Mother aimed at the Clone.  
The clone glitched multiple times until.  
"Yumi… Don't give up…" The Real Ulrich said. Yumi stared into his glitch of his brown eyes and she smiled and Thorn stopped aiming at the clone and so did Sam.  
"I…I feel him coming back…" Ulrich looked into the sky when they heard a shout.  
"GUYS!" Enzo shouted from a tower and Ulrich looked at the boy.  
"Did you tell them Yumi?" Ulrich asked.  
"No not yet…" Yumi whispered.  
"Dad..?" Enzo whispered as he called his car and started driving towards his father. But Enzo was too late and his father faded into the virtual air.  
"Don't worry guys I got Ulrich in the computer. I can tell when we see a clone of someone missing." Nixon said with a sigh of relief.

Return to the past now.

Maths was fun for all of the Chaos that was happening.  
But this time Thorn was begging Enzo for something.  
"PLEASE LET ME DRIVE IT!" Thorn asked for the short time he drove it. The car realised that Winter left and kicked Thorn out of the car.  
"Nope." Enzo said staring at Dan who was hitting on his girlfriend.  
"PLEASE!" Thorn begged.  
"I will make you an Overboard but I will not let you drive my car!" Enzo shouted. 


	2. Chapter 2

Enzo's home.

Enzo was happy. His friends and Family were moving into his mansion.  
"Are you ready to go?" Enzo asked his friends at the factory.  
"Yep" They all said in Unison.  
"William is already here and he has the car outside." Nixon explained as the elevator opened and William was there with the keys.  
"Grab your stuff and let's get out of here!" William ordered and everyone had got their stuff from Kadic and said goodbye.  
They all arrived at this very big mansion. It was a Grey colour and had a massive garden.  
"WOW!" they all said in Unison other than Enzo who just smiled.  
"Good to be home…" Enzo smiled as he grabbed his and Winter's bag and dragged them inside and into the massive staircase in front of them and many doors leading into other rooms.  
"I love it!" Winter shouted as she kissed Enzo repeatedly. They all had their own rooms to share.

Winter and Luna had a plain Purple room with two beds for the two girls and their own suite and kitchen.

Nixon had a computer room filled with loads of computers and a blue room with a king sized bed.

Thorn and Enzo originally planned to share a room until Enzo saw Thorn having Sex with Luna on the beds Enzo ran out of the room and he put up his stuff in the main room. Which had everything including the entrance to the outside roof pool.

William had the attic to sleep in because he thought that it was big enough.

They all met up in the dining room where William cooked some dinner.  
"I never knew you were a cook Uncle." Nixon smiled.  
"Well there is a lot of things you don't know about me yet." William laughed as he severed up chicken gorgons.

The day passed quickly after Dinner other than when Enzo walked into Thorns room when he was asleep and punched him in the face.  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Thorn shouted in pain. Luna ran to the door when she saw the note on the door

Who ever see's this.

Thorn is in the process of being beaten up by Enzo.  
DO NOT DISTURB!

Luna shrugged and went back to sleep  
"Why did you do that?" Thorn asked holding his face in pain.  
"Because you had sex in the first seven minutes of being in my mansion!" Enzo shouted.  
"I'm sorry just let me sleep!" Thorn pleaded and Enzo left. When Enzo left the room he took the note on the door and whispered. "This will come in handy one day…"

The next day in Science they were doing a practical and Winter and Dan were paired up but were being watched closely by Enzo and Thorn who were the 'best' in their words in class.

"So if you would like to add the sulphur Dan…" Winter asked.  
"Sure thing." Dan said as he leant over Winter and grabbed the sulphur and Winter was just looking at her work.  
"Couldn't you have gone around me and not made me almost drop my work…" Winter complained.  
"I could have but I would not of made you blush…" Dan said seductively .  
"Enzo stop staring at them Winter can take care of herself now go get a rock from the cupboard." Thorn demanded.  
Enzo quickly went to grab a rock and he dropped it in the hot water un-aware of what will happen. The Rock started to spark in the water. "GET DOWN THORN!" Enzo said as he tackled Thorn to the ground as the glass exploded and Enzo protected Thorn from the glass.  
"What was that." Thorn asked throwing Enzo off him.  
"The wrong rock…" Enzo said as he looked at his bleeding hands.  
"Thorn have you been hit?" Enzo asked.  
"No but thanks for the save." Thorn smiled.  
"I better keep my hands hidden from Winter or she will have a fit." Enzo said putting his hands in his pockets as Mr. Light sent them outside.  
Winter and Luna came outside to look at them to check if they are ok.  
"Enzo take your hands out of your pockets." Winter gave Enzo a sassy look when he gave in. He showed Winter his hands with all the glass going through his hands. Winter slapped Enzo.  
"OW!" Enzo shouted in pain.  
"Why did you not tell me that you were bleeding?" Winter shouted.  
"Because I don't want you to get worried…" Enzo trying to act subtly.  
"I told you. No more trying to protect yourself or anyone else I don't want you in another coma!" Winter demanded. Luckily before Enzo had to promise. Nixon walked outside.  
"Guys I want to go to that new area now so let's go!" Nixon ordered.

They had all got to the Factory and Winter was hugging Enzo and Luna and Thorn were kissing in the corner. William was at the house and he was taking a swim in the pool.

"Transfer Winter,  
Transfer Enzo,  
Transfer Luna,  
Transfer Thorn,  
Scanner Winter,  
Scanner Enzo,  
Scanner Luna,  
Scanner Thorn  
Virtualization!"

They had all Virtualized into the Desert Sector.  
"Ok get to the edge of the sector… Here are all your vehicles and it will be only you lot going in." Nixon had warned them.  
"Taylor..?" Enzo whispered as he looked at a small baby in a shadow of a Tower.  
"Enzo where are you going?" Winter asked.  
"Taylor wait up!" A future Enzo came up to an eight year old Taylor.  
"Try to catch me Enzo!" Taylor shouted as she fell down towards the digital sea.  
"TAYLOR!" Both Enzo's shouted as they saw each other and jumped for their sister. They had both grabbed Taylor and Present Enzo stabbed both Future ones as they saw him falling until Thorn caught him.  
"What were you doing?" Thorn asked.  
"Just go to the edge of the Sector I will meet you there!" Enzo shouted as he fell off the board.  
"Franz send me back to the date 15.9.14 Location Forest sector at Half past five!" Enzo shouted as a Blue portal appeared and Enzo flew into the portal.

Enzo had appeared in the Forest sector where he saw his mother in tears and saw a different version of himself.  
"Enzo…" Sobbed Yumi.  
"So it is true I will have a baby Sister." Enzo whispered. Yumi nodded.  
"Franz send me back… I have had enough Lies for today." Enzo said as he walked back into a portal.

Enzo caught up with the Lyoko gang at the end of the Sector.  
"Ok I am Imputing the code. Scipio." Nixon warned as a Blue ball with the eye Xana on it had picked them up and sent them to the centre of Lyoko where they had landed in an arena. All their hands interlocked as they did not know what expect. Enzo and Winter both stared at each other because since they were little they were both connected to Lyoko.

"Ok a small passage is going to open up. When it does you all must run though it and find the key." Nixon demanded. The passage opened and all of the Warriors ran inside to find a small Xana sign on a very high ledge.  
"Great none of us can fly so who can get up there?" Thorn moaned.  
"I can get up there easily." Enzo smirked as he grabbed onto a pole and he increased his momentum so he could flip up to the next ledge where he ran up the wall and back flipped towards another ledge where Enzo almost fell off until he gripped his legs and hung there looking at his friends. Enzo then climbed up and was on the last pole towards the Key when a Creeper came up and shot at Enzo but Enzo avoided it and fell back holding on from the bottom of the Pole when the Creeper looked at him Enzo got his fan and threw it at the Creeper which exploded in seconds. He pressed the Key and a door opened up and they all ran though until they got to elevator where they headed to the interface. They all looked at it while Enzo protected the group. They had all looked into the sector they were in. They found out the sector is called Carthage or as the others call it 'Sector five' They had found out that it had a Gate keeper as well and they looked at it and turned to where Enzo was. But Enzo had ran back into sector five.  
"Nixon I am sending you this file!" Luna shouted as she sent a file to Nixon about the Gatekeeper and they ran off to chase Enzo.  
"ENZO WHY DID YOU NOT TELL US?" Thorn shouted as Enzo kept running but Thorn caught up with SuperSprint and tackled Enzo.  
"Because… I can bring everyone back…" Enzo whispered.  
"BRING THEM BACK NOW!" Thorn shouted punching Enzo.  
"GET OFF ME!" Enzo shouted as he kicked Thorn really high.  
"I can only bring them back if I die but not Virtual, I have to die on Earth." Enzo explained.  
"So we sacrifice our cousin for our Parents or we keep fighting like this." Thorn thought.  
"Nixon bring us back now!" Enzo shouted as they were all sent back to earth and they all went to the mansion and sat in the living room with William.  
"I went missing for two years…" Enzo sighed. "I had went to Lyoko behind Jeremey's back and met Franz hopper. He was quickly working on a new program for Lyoko. 'The Gatekeepers He called them and he offered me the chance to become the most important one. I was five so I accepted it not knowing what would happen. When Zehn was created I was his slave for those years and I learnt how to use Time travel." Enzo explained.  
Everyone was stunned by this. Even Yumi who was on Nixon's computer.  
"I but you never went missing though!" Yumi wondered.  
"I did but I erased your memory." Enzo answered.  
"So you are virtual..?" Winter asked.  
"Yes which means… Until my body is restored I am not human so how am I going to be a father..?" Enzo asked Winter.  
"I-I don't know…" Winter muttered.  
"Unless the baby is not mine which means it would only be…" Enzo finished because he did not want to finish the sentence because everyone knew the answer. Winter walked up to her and Luna's room and Enzo walked outside to look at Kadic.

"When did it happen?" Luna asked.  
"It happened before the return to the past I guess it was too late…" Winter muttered.  
"But Dan is a player!" Luna shouted.  
"And so is Enzo!" Winter shouted back.  
"He loves you and you know it!" Luna countered.  
"No because he said he can't forgive something he does not love!" Winter cried into her pillow.

Enzo had put something in his ear as he walked outside with his laptop Thorn and Nixon followed him outside when they saw him do something strange.  
"Enzo what are you doing?" Nixon asked.  
"Charging." Enzo said as he stuck a cable inside of him.  
"So how do we get your body?" Thorn asked.  
"At the core of Lyoko." Enzo explained.  
"Ok we can get there soon." Nixon smiled.  
"Do what you all want because I am not the most popular person here at the moment." Enzo whispered as they both walked away. Once they had left the garden Enzo did not notice Winter on the roof. Enzo had got his phone and called Jeremey from the future.  
"Launch Code Transfer." Enzo said as a button appeared on the shed and Enzo pressed it. A part of the garden ramped down and Enzo walked in followed by Winter.  
"I always thought that this will go normally…" Enzo sighed as he sat in a chair which looked the same as the one at the factory. Enzo opened up a channel with the Future Jeremey.  
"Hey Enzo what do you need?" Jeremey asked.  
"Advice and enough Advice to make it all stop!" Enzo said with his head buried in his hands.  
"Just go to your training program you will feel safe there." Jeremey suggested as Enzo set up three scanners to the Training program.

"Transfer Enzo,  
Transfer Winter,  
Scanner Enzo,  
Scanner Winter,  
Virtualization."

Enzo landed in the programing not noticing Winter behind him.  
"I better train for the future…" Enzo notified himself as he programed himself a small Gym program.  
"Ah better." Enzo laughed as he put up his hood and appeared behind Winter. "Boo!" Enzo whispered in her ear and Winter fell to the ground.  
"So I fell in love with a robot?" Winter asked.  
"Yep." Enzo just frowned.  
"Don't you want to be human?" Winter asked again.  
"I want to but if my mind will let me is a different thing." Enzo frowned again.  
"I can make you feel human…" Winter whispered in his ear when he walked away.  
"So let me get this straight you have loved me more since I was taken in that portal?" Winter nodded.  
"That is when I turned Robotic." Enzo explained.  
"So that means that I fell in love with a human!" said an over excited Winter.  
"Hold on…" Enzo said as he put his hand on Winter's face and he felt warmth.  
"I know who the father of your child is…" Enzo whispered.  
"Yeah it is Dan…" Winter thought.  
"No I am the father but I don't know what Dan is…" Enzo thought.  
"Let's just go back…" Winter whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Can it stay the same?

It was a question that always hit Enzo's mind. His girlfriend slept with another man even though she is pregnant with his child. His family don't trust him because of the robotic form that is temporary his own mind. Yes, Enzo was the one who was the strongest but when it came to family. Enzo was weak.

Enzo had the one lesson that he was amazing in… IT. Enzo was as good as Thorn on the computers since Enzo had his own Lyoko which only he and Winter knew about.  
"So I want you to program your own game using the program known as 'Scratch'" Mr. Slade announced.  
Enzo sat at the back of the class away from his friends and family, Enzo could observe his body so the others did not know but sometimes they would catch him 'charging' but they would never catch him when he was working on his body. When a Spectre. Enzo only wears full black clothes.  
Enzo finished his work and started to walk to the door.  
"Enzo! Sit down and carry on!" Mr. Slade shouted.  
"I sent it to you already…" Enzo whispered.  
"SIT DOWN NOW!" Mr. Slade was getting more angry.  
"Make me…" Enzo smiled as he summoned a Fan and he put it over his face and when it was removed he was out of the class.  
"ENZO!" Mr. Slade kept shouting. Enzo walked back to his home and into his room where he spent the day on the model.

"That was hectic…" Thorn whispered.  
"He better not act like that when he has a daughter…" Winter whispered and she then put her hand over her mouth realising what she had just said.  
"It's a girl?" Luna whispered in happiness'.  
"Just don't tell Enzo I want to tell him when he is normal." Winter sighed as she got a Text from Enzo

Had to go to Carthage. Don't follow.

"And now my boyfriend doesn't want me following him…" Winter sobbed.  
"Where is he?" Nixon asked.  
"He went to sector five for something and told me not to follow…" Winter sobbed again.  
"He told you not to follow not me!" Thorn smiled as he ran out of class followed by Nixon.  
They had made it to the factory when they saw Enzo at the computer chair looking at them.  
"So you thought that cause I didn't want Winter to follow you guys would come?" Enzo asked.  
"Yup!" They both smiled in unison.  
"Well ok then… I am going to the core of Lyoko to get my body back from Zehn." Enzo explained as he motioned Thorn to follow him into the scanner room.  
"Transfer Thorn,  
Transfer Enzo,  
Scanner Thorn,  
Scanner Enzo,  
Virtualization!"

They had both made it to Sector five where they climbed about for a minute and shot a couple of creepers when they made it to the interface.  
They had their vehicles already there for them, The Overwing and the Overboard.  
They jumped on and shot a few more Mantis and kept going down towards the core's opening and closing door they went in at the right time unlike the mantis that followed and the Core was beautiful. Too bad that Zehn was attacking the core, Enzo and Thorn acted quickly they used parkour to get to the Core's most out stretched pillars and jumped on a creeper in Unison they both threw their projectiles at them and they exploded in seconds when they ran up to the leader of the creepers.  
"LASER ARROW!" Thorn shouted as he shot about seven arrows at the Creeper and only one of them touched the tip of its tail. Enzo ran up to the creeper and stab the back of it's head when a black cloud of smoke appeared and a boy, their age emerged from the smoke.  
"More of XANA's monsters?" The boy laughed.  
"XANA is dead and Zehn took over…" Thorn wondered.  
"DON'T LIE!" The boy shouted as he tackled Thorn over the edge and into the data stream of Sector five.  
"THORN!" Enzo shouted as he ran after his best friends when he did something he shouldn't of have.  
"Overcar go into drive Rouge!" Enzo shouted as his car was virtualized.  
"Yes sir!" The car shouted as a man stood out of the car and jumped after Thorn with rocket boots he caught him and brought him up to Enzo.  
"Thanks man!" Thorn thanked.  
"Sir, program Rouge is not complete so I will remain in the car until needed." The computer program instructed himself and he stayed in the car.  
"Who is he?" Thorn asked as Enzo and him stood up.  
"Remember that boy Callum Thompson? That is based off his personality; I still can't believe that he went back to Weymouth to that School Budmouth or whatever they call it."  
(A/N I would like to point out in this S2 EP3 which I should of pointed out in the last 13 Episodes. I AM ENGLISH! So if there are any words which are wired to Americans I AM ENGLISH!)  
Enzo stopped looking around until he saw a doorway open and he ran into the it followed by Thorn when they reached a small walkway and at the end Enzo's Human body.  
"Let's go!" Thorn shouted as they ran towards the small black ball.  
"Time to be normal again…" Enzo smiled as he touched the black ball and felt pain inside of him.  
"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Enzo shouted in pain.  
"Guys active tower and a Monster just appeared behind you Thorn!" Nixon shouted. Zehn appeared and he summoned to more Clones but one of them was a prime and the other one was Yumi.  
"Enzo meet your parents. Ulrich and Yumi Stern." Zehn laughed as he took Enzo hostage and walked back towards the edge.  
"ENZO!" Thorn and Yumi shouted and Ulrich looked up at the boy who was thought as his son.  
"Hey Zehn you forgot something…" Enzo whispered.  
"I forgot nothing Boy…" Zehn looked at him evilly.  
"You forgot that people get stronger when they are human!" Enzo smiled as he kicked Zehn's leg and they both fell to the floor in pain until Enzo threw a fan at Zehn and Zehn just teleported to behind Enzo grabbed him and he ran off the edge and into the void.  
"You have a lot to learn…" Zehn shouted. Zehn had let go of Enzo and dived into the water.  
"I won't forget you!" Enzo shouted up at his family with tears in his eyes.

Enzo P.O.V

I felt a strange pulse. Like I was meant to be in the Digital void and that Franz would not save me this time. I looked up at my Family…Thorn. My Brother from another family. Thorn was the one in tears the most he lost his brother who was me. We would always go to my back garden and play football and when our parents would say it is time to go we would just run off and they would have to catch us.  
Yumi. My mother was the one who was helping my father but she also saw me to see if I could time travel to save my life but I could not although what I could do is send a memories to show them the past that I always saw.  
My Father looked up although he never saw me properly and when he would see me normally he would think that I am stranger but he would see that it was him in the memories.  
I smiled and that is the only thing I remember.

Thorn P.O.V

I saw my Brother-like cousin fall into the sea and die but the thing that made me cry the most was the memories and being reminded of him. I rubbed my eyes but the tears would not stop falling out of my eyes, when I could see properly I saw an interface in front of memories and it would let me control what was seen in the Memories. It had seemed to be like it lasted forever and it did!  
"Yumi have a look at this!" I shouted to my aunt who was hugging my Uncle tightly. Yumi came over and examined the Interface .  
Yumi just went back to Ulrich when she started to cry in our arms. I thought about something and did it not thinking it over properly.  
"Uncle I want you to look at this…" I asked my Uncle do look at the memories of when Enzo was fighting the clone of Ulrich.

Enzo ran over to his father and started to attack him from all sides. But in a moment of weakness  
Enzo was stabbed by Ulrich's Sabre's  
All of Sabers life points go as he files backwards and loses his code.  
Enzo calls Nixon and puts the phone down.  
Ulrich walks up to Enzo and prepares his Sabre.  
"Enzo…ENZO?" Nixon worried.  
Ulrich prepares to stab Enzo.  
"PUT THE SWORD DOWN!" A police officer shouted.  
"ENZO RUN!" Winter, Luna and Nixon shouted.  
A loud gasp was heard as Enzo was struck.

Normal P.O.V

Ulrich cringed as the blood splatted on Enzo and on the ground.  
"What did I do?" Ulrich asked Yumi as she was crying.  
"You were forced to stab our son…" Yumi cried.  
"And now I am going to get him back." Ulrich whispered as he was materlized.  
"Nixon where is he?" Thorn asked.  
"He is back on earth I was able to materlized him because he never fell in the sea…" Nixon explained as Ulrich walked up the ladder.  
"So who are you then?" Ulrich asked.  
"I am your Nephew, Nixon." Nixon said proudly.  
"Is your father Jeremey?" Ulrich asked.  
"Of course!" Nixon smiled proudly.  
"So what now?" Ulrich asked.  
"Well you should call William and ask him to drive you back to the mansion…" Nixon explained.  
"What about Yumi?" Ulrich asked.  
"She is stuck on Lyoko until we kill the gatekeeper so don't get used to seeing her we only see her when we are in the forest sector or when there is something wrong with Enzo." Nixon explained.  
Ulrich nodded and called William and after talking with Nixon William came to pick Ulrich up and they did not go back home.  
"Why are we at the school?" Ulrich asked.  
"I promised to pick the kids up." William explained.  
"Who's kids?" Ulrich asked.  
"You know…Winter, Luna and Thorn." William smiled when they all came out of school and got in the car.  
"Hey William What is up?" Luna asked as she shut the door.  
"Why is there a spectre in the car?" Winter asked and Thorn stayed silent.  
"That is not a spectre that is Ulrich, Enzo's dad." William explained.  
"Speaking of him…Where is my boyfriend…THORN!" Winter shouted and Thorn just put a hood over himself and stopped speaking. Everyone was silent even Thorn was.  
They had got to the mansion where Ulrich got his key and opened the door. He went to check stuff when he went to his and Yumi's room he saw that it was taken over by Posters and a small book on the side of the table. Ulrich left it and went to spare room one. It was taken over by computers and on one of the screens it said 'Contact Warrior Yumi.' Ulrich went to press the button and Yumi popped up.  
"What do you need?" Yumi asked.  
"Hello beautiful…" Ulrich smiled.  
"Hello Ulrich what are you doing in Nixon's room?" Yumi asked.  
"Well I wanted to relax but when I saw our room was taken I came to this room." Ulrich explained.  
"Well our room has Enzo written all over it so if you sleep in that room everyone will shout at you." Yumi laughed even though it hurt her inside. Just then a shout was heard from Luna.  
"Oh god what now?" Yumi sighed. And another scream was heard from Winter and a lot of shouting from Thorn.  
"I guess she found out about Enzo…" Yumi Muttered.  
"So who are that lot?" Ulrich asked.  
"The two boys are Nixon and Thorn they are your nephews. The two girls are Winter and Luna. Luna is going out with Thorn and Winter is going out with Enzo." Yumi explained.  
"Where is Enzo?" Ulrich asked not remembering the boy who fell.  
"He is in the digital void and bad timing I mean he had just found out about being a Father." Yumi sighed before realising that what she said.  
They heard Loads of Running and a splash when Yumi went away and Ulrich and William went to see what the noise was.

Thorn.

Thorn walked in after Ulrich and went to sit down on the sofa when Luna cuddled next to him.  
"What is wrong?" Luna had asked in a soft voice and kissed him on the cheek.  
"I didn't do something I should of…" Thorn muttered after a while.  
"What did you not do?" Luna asked getting a bit worried.  
"I had to let Enzo get hit…" Thorn muttered again his voice getting quieter and quieter. Tears appeared in his eyes.  
"What did you do to him this time?" Luna asked.  
"I let him fall…" Thorn said in barley a whisper.  
"Where did he fall Thorn?" Luna asked getting more worried.  
"Into the digital void…" Thorn cried.  
"THE DIGITAL VOID!" Luna shouted and ran over to Winter. "ENZO FELL IN THE DIGITAL VOID!" Winter ran up to Thorn who was trying to calm down until he saw Winter run at him and he ran up the stairs and into the Pool.  
"WHY DID YOU LET HIM FALL?" Winter cried.  
"Because he was attacked by Zehn!" Thorn cried as Ulrich and William came outside.  
"Everyone calm down!" Ulrich shouted and everyone looked at him. Some in hatred and Some in happiness.  
"Where were you when my Boyfriend was dying?" Winter shouted.  
"Winter shut up for one damn second!" Thorn shouted.  
"I was the one who felt like he was dead for twelve years…" Ulrich said and Winter frowned and looked down as she Passed him and William who was followed by Luna.  
"I feel sorry for you Ulrich." William laughed.  
"Why?" Ulrich asked with a puzzled face.  
"Well you have to deal with her and her Child while Enzo is gone." William laughed again as they helped Thorn out of the pool and he ran inside. 


	4. Chapter 4

When life gives you hope…

Enzo had been gone for a month and Winter was able to accept Ulrich as a Father figure when the day of Hope came back.

"Keep running guys!" Ulrich shouted as he waited at the end of the bridge. Winter, Luna and Sam were running as fast as they can and Thorn had just made it with his SuperSprint.  
"We are running!" Sam shouted at Ulrich as The bridge fell into pieces. Thorn was able to grab Sam and Luna and Ulrich grabbed Winter as they jumped up the falling pieces of the Desert sector.  
Thorn ran into the tower and the others were outside talking about the bridge.

Thorn  
Code_  
Odd

"Guys a Friendly just came out from behind you!" Nixon shouted.  
Everyone looked back and opened their mouths in shock.

Earlier that day.

"Hey Luna where is Winter?" Thorn asked as they were all having a full English breakfast which had sausage, Bacon, Eggs, Hash browns and Black pudding.  
"Throwing up in her bathroom…" Luna smiled. "Did everyone have a good night?" Everyone sighed.  
"Luna we heard you too from the field…" Nixon moaned. Thorn and Luna laughed as they looked at everyone's eyes.  
"Nixon you did not go to sleep last night because you wanted to get Enzo out of the Void." Thorn looked at Nixon who was falling asleep on his chair.  
"Well to help you all I got something from Jeremey's Secret Lyoko down stairs." Ulrich explained.  
"We don't have a basement…" Winter came downstairs.  
"No the Secret Lyoko down in the garden…" Ulrich laughed as he motioned everyone to follow as they followed him into garden.  
"Now if you would please follow me…" Ulrich asked as the floor ramped down and they walked down a massive corridor.  
"This is The Secret Lyoko!" Ulrich announced as he climbed down the ladder and showed them the exact same room as the one at the factory.  
"This is not Jeremey's this is Enzo's." Winter explained.  
"How do you know you have never been here." Ulrich asked.  
"No because Enzo took me here once and we trained in his program" Winter sobbed. Ulrich looked in surprise and he sat in the computer chair as he saw about twenty figures and only one of them matched Enzo's body.  
"Nixon take the computer it works the same as the one at the factory the others are coming with me…" Ulrich instructed.  
There were five scanners downstairs and all of them had been set to the training program.

"Transfer Thorn,  
Transfer William,  
Transfer Ulrich,  
Transfer Luna,  
Transfer Winter,  
Scanner Thorn.  
Scanner William,  
Scanner Ulrich,  
Scanner Luna,  
Scanner Winter,  
Virtualization!"

They had all Virtualized in a massive replica of the mansion and a boy outside was fighting. By the time all of the Lyoko Warriors had got there five monsters remained.  
The boy had jet black skin with White lines going through him and a hood and he was taking on the monsters by himself. When he spotted Ulrich the hood went down and it was Enzo but Enzo ran up to the clone and drew one black sabre and hit Ulrich with the back of it.  
"Why did you do that Enzo?" Ulrich got back up.  
"Because you are a stranger…" Enzo walked back to his post.  
"I am your father!" Ulrich shouted.  
"I lost my family when I was two months old and the only family I have is Thorn, Nixon, Luna and Winter." Enzo smiled as a bit of his body went red and the other side went blue. Winter went up to Enzo and he hugged her tightly.  
"I missed you…" Winter whispered.  
"I missed you so much and I will miss you again…" Enzo came out of the hug.  
"What do you mean?" Winter said looking worried.  
"This…" Enzo waited for a second before he summoned a dagger and stood on the wall. "Wait for it…" is what Enzo would say when they asked what he was doing.  
"HE IS IN HERE!" They heard a soldier shouting.  
"Time to hit the motherfucking door!" Enzo shouted as he kicked down a door and it landed on a soldier when Enzo threw a fan and it killed seven soldiers and another seven when it was coming back to Enzo who was using his Sabres to protect the team. When a commander came round the corner holding Yumi hostage.  
"Another step and she dies!" The commander shouted at the team  
"Help…Me…" Yumi shouted.

"Sir would you like to go Prime?" Enzo's Skin asked.  
"Screw Prime send me Primal!" Enzo shouted and he his skin went from white to green. Enzo then pulled out a Pistol and started to shoot at the commander who dropped Yumi and started to shoot at Enzo. Enzo grabbed a sabre and protected himself.  
"Guys I am going to send you your new powers and suits!" Enzo shouts as the three Lyoko warriors glow.

They all appeared in the same skin as Enzo but with all of their head showing.

"Ok I will run you though your new powers…

Winter you have a sword and have the ability to travel though Sectors and Lyoko's as long as you know where they are and you can also create and throw an object like last time. You will also be able to copy an object and use it to

Thorn you will have two pistols and laser arrows as long as you are spotted by an enemy and can also run up walls at a very high speed and you will have your own board.

Luna you can turn invisible for a short amount of time and you have a Laser sword and a Bow. All of this will go once you are spotted by an monster and you can grab an arrow and use that to attack an enemy." Enzo finished.

They all had a black helmet which appeared over their heads and they all ran towards cover followed by William and Ulrich.  
"Enzo thanks for the new gear but have you got a plan?"  
"Yeah! Shoot that Bastard in the head!" Enzo shouted as he programmed everyone's weapons and threw his Sword at a Soldier.  
"Who are these guys?" Winter shouted as she was handed Thorns gun and she gave it back after she had two of them.  
"Some one Zehn's Clones. This is the English Military!" Enzo shouted as he grabbed a fan and threw it at the commander who just avoided it.  
"How do we end it?" Luna shouted as she ran up teleported behind a few Soldiers and stabbed them in the back of the neck.  
"It is my nightmare it ends with Yumi Dying!" Enzo shouts back.  
"That is easy to stop!" William shouted as he threw his sword at the legs of all of the soldiers.

The gun is raised.  
"NO!" They all shout.  
The gun is loaded.  
Ulrich prepares to run.  
The trigger is pressed.  
Ulrich SuperSprint.  
The Bullet is almost at Yumi's head.  
Ulrich deflects the bullet and it lands on the Commanders head.  
The soldiers disappear and so does Yumi but the Commander turns into Zehn and runs at Enzo.  
"Time for a new Nightmare!" Zehn shouts as he grabs Enzo by the neck and throws all of them into the Mountain sector. Enzo and Zehn are in the same area and the others are stuck on a very small one.

"Time to die!" Zehn shouts as he runs at Enzo with a sword.  
"You can 'cause it is my program!" Enzo shouts as he kicks Zehn into a blue portal.  
Enzo's helmet comes off and is replaced with a hood and his sword turns into a Dagger.  
"ENZO!" Winter shouts as a black portal appears from behind him and stabs him.  
"Thorn throw me a gun!" Enzo shouts as he grabs the thrown gun and shoots Zehn as they fall into a blue portal and never appear again.  
"Guys they are not in this Lyoko anywhere so come on back!" Nixon orders and they all follow and are sent back to earth and into the mansion.  
"So until Enzo sends me your powers… You will still have your past powers." Everyone sighs.  
They go back to breakfast and finish when they go to school.  
"Have a fun day!" Ulrich shouts from the car.  
"Yeah sure Uncle!" Thorn shouts back.

They all get to Science on time for once!  
"Oh my god you four are on time for once!" Mr. Light shouted as he sat down laughing.  
"Yeah well the Olympian Ulrich Stern drove us so what do you expect from a millionaire?" Luna laughed her head off as she sat down and everyone looked surprise.  
"Well you can all finish your Solar systems." Mr. Light announced before Nixon, Luna, Winter and Thorn all ran out the door and to the car park where Ulrich was parked.  
"Problem?" Ulrich asked.  
"Activated tower at the factory we need to go!" Nixon shouted as they got in the car and drove to factory instead of taking the normal route.

"Transfer Thorn.  
Transfer Luna  
Transfer Winter  
Transfer Ulrich,  
Scanner Thorn,  
Scanner Luna  
Scanner Winter  
Scanner Ulrich,  
Virtualization!"

They had all been virtualized in the Desert sector with Sam.  
"Hello Sam!" Ulrich smiled.  
"Hello Ulrich how is earth?" Sam asked.  
"It is doing fine as Zehn could be." Ulrich laughed as they all ran towards the Tower.  
"Watch out guys three Krabs coming at you all now!" Nixon warned as a Laser came and hit Sam  
"I'm on eighty lifepoints!" Sam shouted as she shot an Arrow at a Krab and so did Thorn.  
Winter made a wall for Luna who then used stealth to get on top of a Krab and attack it from and two of them exploded in a couple of seconds. Ulrich ran at the last one and threw a Sabre to distract and the other one to kill the Krab. They approached a Bridge…  
"Guys that Bridge is set to explode in twenty seconds!" Nixon shouted as Ulrich SuperSprinted over the bridge

"Keep running guys!" Ulrich shouted as he waited at the end of the bridge. Winter, Luna and Sam were running as fast as they can and Thorn had just made it with his SuperSprint.  
"We are running!" Sam shouted at Ulrich as The bridge fell into pieces. Thorn was able to grab Sam and Luna and Ulrich grabbed Winter as they jumped up the falling pieces of the Desert sector.  
Thorn ran into the tower and the others were outside talking about the bridge.

Thorn  
Code_  
Odd

"Guys a Friendly just came out from behind you!" Nixon shouted.  
Everyone looked back and opened their mouths in shock.  
"ENZO!" Winter shouted at the boy who was in his old Lyoko clothes and holding his stomach.  
"How did you escape?" Thorn asked.  
"I didn't… My Dad offered himself to Zehn and he took it." Enzo smiled at Ulrich as Zehn appeared.  
"Time to go now hero…" Zehn whispered as he took Ulrich back to his prison.  
"See you later dad!" Enzo shouted. "Nixon please tell my mother."  
Enzo was tackled by his family and they went back to earth.

"So you can all get to work on your solar systems!" Mr. Light demanded.  
"Guys I finished Pluto!" Enzo shouted in happiness as he held up a blue ball of clay.  
"Now you can help Nixon on Mars." Winter laughed as he gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I am so glad that you are back."  
"Me too…" Enzo smiled as he softly kissed her on her lips and she accepted the kiss.  
"HEY LESS LOVE MORE WORK!" Mr. Light shouted.  
"Aww come on Sir give us a chance I have not felt myself lately!" Enzo moaned.  
"TOO BAD!" Mr. Light shouted back and everyone laughed.  
"Don't worry Enzo I will give you a present when we get home…" Winter seductively kissed Enzo.  
"I can't wait for my present then…" Enzo whispered in her ear.  
"Hey Enzo why do you look so happy?" Nixon asked Enzo.  
"Because I get the best present in the world later!" Enzo smiled 


	5. Chapter 5

I blame Nixon!

Winter moaned in pleasure as she took off her bra and kissed Enzo again. Enzo kissed her neck and then sucked one of her Nipples and started to bite it. Winter enjoyed this because Enzo always knew how to pleasure her. It sometime would be having a sexual conversation at school and maybe the Odd sexual interaction and whenever he did this too her she could not stop wanting him. Winter took off her Thong and Enzo's Boxers and Winter had went on all fours on the bed and gave full control to Enzo who then moaned slightly as he ejaculated inside of her. Her orgasm sounded like it almost Killed her.  
"So how was last night?" Thorn asked Enzo the next day in Maths  
"Fantastic and better then you will ever have!" Enzo laughed. At that moment Enzo got a text  
IMPORTANT MISSION ZEHN 6!  
After school they had all ran home and got into Nixon's room.  
"DID I MISS IT?" Enzo shouted.  
"Just in time mate log on and we can get going!" Thorn laughed as they all signed onto a Webpage where they all talked about a game that was created by them to distract people from Lyoko and it was called Lyoko. Yes. It was guys night for the three of them but of course every night is cut short from a Zehn attack.  
"Aww great a Zehn attack!" Nixon moaned as they got in a car and drove off to the factory. Luna and Winter stayed at the Mansion because of last night and Winter was not feeling so well.

"Transfer Enzo,  
Transfer Thorn,  
Transfer Unknown,  
Scanner Enzo,  
Scanner Thorn,  
Scanner Unknown,  
Virtualization!"

Three Warriors were transferred to the Desert sector they looked around and saw someone that they would not believe.  
"RIVER?" They all shouted in Unison.  
"So your secret is a Virtual world?" River asked.  
"Well yeah…" Nixon said blushing.  
"Well I can help!" River said gleefully.  
"Fine just don't get in the way… Nixon I want my Car!" Enzo shouted up at the sky.  
"Yep the car will do for you all!" Nixon transferred the Overcar and gave it to them.  
Enzo got in the driver seat and opened it up to his drive system.  
"Amazing who built this car?" River asked.  
"I did but it is nothing…" Enzo said as his interface opened and he selected Rogue.  
"Hello Sir." Rouge appeared in the back seat next to River.  
"Rouge prepare to shoot some stuff!" Thorn ordered and Rouge got out a pistol. Enzo revved the engine and the car set off in a heartbeat and was going faster than anything in the world when they went to pick up Samantha.  
"Now I feel like a Prostitute!" Samantha Sighed as she got in the backseat on the other side of River.  
"New Warrior?" She asked.  
"Yep!" River answered happily.  
"Aunt Sam I got you a present…" Enzo looked at Sam who had a confused face on her as a Overboard customized to her taste landed outside.  
"I LOVE IT!" She shouted at the top of her voice as she got out and jumped on it,  
"Why does my Mother get one and I don't?" Thorn sulked.  
"I made you one too." Enzo said as he pushed him out of the car and he landed on his board which he then caught up with everyone. They had made it to the tower which was guarded by a Krab, two blocks and a Tarantula.  
"Easy!" River shouted as jumped out of the car and onto an Overwing. Enzo kept driving as fast as he could until a Krab shot a laser at the car which made it spiral out of control. Enzo fell out of the car and towards the Digital sea. Enzo thought he was going to prion again but he saw himself dying and Thorn smiling a bit that he had saved his brother unlike last time.

Enzo got out of the scanner said goodbye to Nixon as he went to call William to pick him up from the factory.  
"Hello?" William picked up.  
"Uncle I need you to pick me up from the factory." Enzo asked.  
"Just walk 'cause I can't come and get you bye!" William hung up.  
Enzo started the long walk back to his home when he walked in he heard giggles from Winter and Luna. "What did you too do?" Enzo asked.  
"We told Nixon that River knew about Lyoko and she went to the factory after being told where it is." Winter laughed as Enzo kissed her forehead.  
"Well great job!" Enzo shouted as he walked up the stairs and into his room.

Thorn.

After Enzo had died, his car fell into one of the blocks and killed it and hurting the other one badly.  
"LASER ARROW!" Thorn shouted as he shot five arrows from his hand and they all hit the block.  
River was having trouble learning her powers until the Krab looked at her and she put her hand towards it and a force field protected her and it hit the Krabs mark and it exploded.  
That left Samantha to take care of the Tarantula she shot loads of arrows at it but it kept missing until she ran up a ledge stood upside down and then she shot and arrow and it hit the Tarantula straight in the mark.  
Thorn ran into the tower

Thorn  
Code_  
Odd

Thorn and River were sent back to earth and River fell out of the scanner but she started to laugh.  
"That was fun!" She shouted as they walked back to Kadic.  
"Yes and we will call you if we need you again but until then River goodbye!" Thorn demanded as he dragged Nixon out of Kadic and towards the Mansion.  
"I really like her!" Nixon smiled.  
"Yep well you can go out with her another time…" Thorn laughed.  
"Anyway got any ideas on taking my Dad out of Lyoko?" Thorn asked.  
"Yep all I need to do is let you kill the gatekeeper then give your phone and let you and you Mother travel to the Code." Nixon made it sound easy but Thorn was stuck. They made it to the Mansion where all of them even William were on the sofa.  
"Hey guys any Zehn attack that hit the mansion?" Nixon asked. The rest of them shook their heads and just kept looking at the TV.  
"So what is for dinner?" Thorn asked.  
"We are ordering Pizza!" Luna smiled.  
"YES!" Thorn shouted.  
"Shut up for a minute Thorn!" Enzo shouted as he saw Thorn dancing.  
"What is up with you Mr. Grumpy head?" Thorn asked.  
"I told you to SHUT UP!" Enzo shouted as he punched Thorn in the side of the head.  
"OW!" Thorn shouted as they all went up to him to check the damage.  
"Thorn are you ok?" Winter asked staring at Enzo evilly.

The next day at school was pretty rough too and Enzo was all out angry mode. He didn't talk to anyone.  
"What is up with Enzo?" Winter asked.  
"Maybe it because Ulrich left?" Thorn wondered.  
"No it has something recent or maybe Franz came and got him and he is angry at that…" Winter wondered before Mrs. Delmas came to the stage.

"STUDENTS! We are having a Class stay with us for a while from England! So I want you all to be nice to them and no bullying!" She demanded. Enzo's hand went straight up.  
"Which class from which school?" He asked.  
"Budmouth Technology and Sport Collage and it is 10BR!" She announced. Enzo went frost white.  
"That 10BR class must have something do to with Enzo and I know it will affect us…

(A/N I know that this chapter is short but sue me!) 


	6. Chapter 6

Old Faces…

The day was like the last day. Enzo was in a mood and has been ever since 10BR is coming to this school but they never knew why and no one would ask.  
Mr. Light was in a bigger mood as well.  
"SIT DOWN CLASS!" Mr. light ordered.  
"Why are you in a mood sir?" Nixon asked softly.  
"Because 10BR are coming to this school and me and a few other teachers used to be their teachers and it made us move to France!" Mr. Light sighed as the lesson went on he got more angry with the class.  
The day finally ended and the guys decided to stay for supper.  
"Thorn remember when you were shoved by that Zehn guy in sector five?" Enzo asked.  
"Yeah what about him?" Thorn was surprised to hear him talk.  
"That is him over there…" Enzo said staring at the boy and his friends as their arms turned black.  
"They are leaving I'm following them!" Enzo told the group and they followed them.  
They had went to the manhole and looked down to see one of them on the floor.  
"ARGHHHHHH!" The boy shouted as a Sword grew on his arm.  
They carried on towards the factory and they went inside and talked to Franz hopper and then they all went into the scanners.  
"Where are they going?" Enzo asked.  
"They were sent to the Mountain sector!" Nixon shouted as they all got to the scanners.

"Transfer Enzo,  
Transfer Winter,  
Transfer Thorn,  
Transfer River,  
Transfer Luna,  
Scanner Enzo,  
Scanner Winter,  
Scanner Thorn,  
Scanner River,  
Scanner Luna,  
Virtualization!"

They had virtualized in the Mountain sector to see all five of the warriors take down a Krab. And without any warring. Enzo tackled the one which tackled Thorn off the edge.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The boy shouted as Enzo held on and pulled himself up.  
"LOUI!" The tallest boy shouted as he caught the boy called Loui and they floated up.  
"Who are you lot?" a boy asked.  
"We are Lyoko warriors we are the protectors here and you are not welcome here…" Enzo whispered.  
"Nixon bring them back." Winter ordered.  
"Sorry Winter but they are being protected by Franz hopper and I can't bring them back!" Nixon worried.  
"Why is the doctor protecting them?" Thorn asked.  
"Who are you!" Enzo shouted.  
"We are the Lyoko Hunters and we don't take orders." The boy smiled as he walked inside the tower.  
Enzo threw a fan at the girl with fans and she was sent back. River shot a energy ball at the girl with wings and she died. The boy with the wand was shot by Thorn. Winter created something and threw it at the girl who could transform. Luna came up behind the boy with the guns and shot him in the neck.  
The other boy came out of the tower and saw everyone dying and Enzo threw a fan at him but he put his shield up.  
"Hunters are not welcome!" River shouted. The boy had redness going through his body.  
"My name is Sam Stern and I will kill you all!" Sam shouted as they all looked surprised.  
"Sam be careful!" Sam could hear the boy on the floor. Sam had got out his sword and looked at them all in hatred and killed them all in seconds. Once they were all back they went to see what he was doing. Sam was on the floor as a Helmet came over him. "I just sent my brother back to earth and all I feel a thing…" Sam whispered.  
"I hate France I should of known that I would see him!" Sam shouted.  
"You knew that Sam's brother was here?" Nixon asked the five Hunters.  
"He said he had a younger brother called Enzo and that he basically stole his French life so that is why he came to England." Loui explained. Enzo looked white.  
"What is he doing?" Winter asked.  
"I can answer that. When me and Sam play Lyoko we always make sure that the dead rest in peace so I guess he is making clones of us to put to rest…" Callum laughed but he stopped very soon.  
"I can only hope that he feels better…" Loui stopped as a white door appeared out of nowhere and a cloud of smoke came out and revealed to be Zehn.  
"Rise up my child…" He said in a soft voice.  
"Who are you?" Sam asked.  
"I am the one who has stopped you brother and his friends in their tracks after all he did steal your life…" Zehn laughed.  
"How did you know that he made me go to England?" Sam looked down where his killed his brother.  
"Because I know everything about your brother and that he is a to be soon Father…" Zehn laughed Winter, Enzo and Sam all looked white.  
"Name your price…" Sam asked.  
"I will train you and your hunters to beat the warriors in seconds all you have to do is join me…" Zehn offered. Sam stayed silent for a while.  
"Bring me my Hunters then we will go…" Sam smiled.  
"Very Well…" Zehn came to earth Virtualized the Hunters and sent them to Sam.  
"No time now Nixon we got to get to Lyoko now!" Enzo ordered as William arrived.

They all went back to the Mountain sector and met up with the three others Warriors.  
"Ok new plan! Hunters protect Zehn and kill those Warriors!" Sam shouts and everyone gets ready. Callum Loads his pistol. Loui prepares his wand. Mariann gets her Fans. Jess summons two energy fields and her wing. Lauren turns her arm into gun. But then the five warriors from before and another one come along.  
"Guys don't kill the Hunters you have just got to hurt them!" Nixon shouts.  
"Time to kill a family!" Mariann smiles as she throws her fans at Aelita who avoids them and flies towards her.  
Enzo runs at his brother and tries to attack him but he uses his shield to protect him until the shield gives way and Sam flies.  
"Time to end you for good brother!" Enzo shouts before Yumi grabs his shoulder and shakes her head.  
Callum was shooting at Thorn, Samantha and Luna who were avoiding it at they would just keep going towards him but he would get back.  
"Hunters go into Code!" Sam shouts as hoods go over all the hunters and they appear at a black portal.  
"JUMP!" Loui shouts as they all jump in expect from Sam who just looks at his family.  
"I would stay if I still had a family…" Sam smiles.  
"I'll say hit to Ulrich when I see him!" Sam laughs as Enzo runs at him but Sam was already inside.

Nixon brings them back and Enzo doesn't dare talk to Yumi for what she had done.  
They got back to the Mansion and Enzo went to his room straight away.  
"Enzo let me in…" Winter asked as Enzo opened the door.  
"I knew I had an older brother." Enzo muttered.  
"Well we can do anything about it now can we?" Winter said as he sat on his bed.  
"He can kill us in a couple of seconds so we are not strong enough…" Enzo lied back on his bed.  
"Yes we are and you know we are…" Winter said kissing his cheek.  
"You are the person who keeps me strong…" Enzo said kissing her gently.  
Winter sat up immediately. "Enzo we have to talk…" Winter whispered.  
"What?" Enzo asked with a worried look on his face.  
"I just think that the baby, us and Lyoko are too much to handle…" Winter whispered.  
"So just like that?" Enzo asked.  
"We can start off new when this is all over but for now…We need to stay friends." Winter ordered sadly.  
"I understand…" Enzo moaned.  
"That is why I am moving out tomorrow…" Winter whispered again as she got to the door.  
"I understand completely you just go on ahead." Enzo said as he lay on his bed alone.

"Come with us Enzo we can show you the world…" A voice called out.  
"Who are you?" Enzo asked.  
"I am you but you must believe I am there…" The voice called out again.  
"What do you want?" Enzo asked again.  
"Under the cabinet…" The voice called out before it faded.

Enzo had got out of bed like a jolt of lighting and ran down stairs to find the old cabinet.  
"Enzo..? What time is it?" Thorn yawned as Enzo dug his hands into the draws but he could not find anything.  
"I need to be faster!" Enzo demanded. Enzo input Code Sabre in the phone

"Loading Sabre…"

Sabre started to dig around faster until his Dagger and Fan started to beep.  
"Thorn it is a tracking device!" Enzo smiled as he friends was still half asleep.  
"Oh great man I will go to bed now then bye…" Thorn whispered as he went up to his room.  
Enzo kept searching and searching until he went out into the garden and looked at the shed.  
"In here then..?" Enzo wondered as he walked in and saw a big blue button. Enzo pressed it and the garden had turned into a big orange box it looked like an armoury. The rest of the gang was awake by the noise that the Armoury made.  
"ENZO GET BACK TO BED!" William shouted. Enzo took no notice and walked in. He saw many doors but one of them signed. Enzo, Sam and Taylor. The rest of the gang were behind him.  
"Who is Taylor?"  
"My little sister who is currently late of birth by a couple of months. Yumi is pregnant with my dad and Taylor is what they are calling her…" Enzo smiled as he put his hand on the Scanner and the door opened. The other followed but were stopped by a Dagger.  
"This is my room you guys can go back to sleep…" Enzo whispered as he walked in and the door shut.  
Enzo saw three other doors with each name on it. Enzo went through his door. A Sabre and a Fan were on the stand and Enzo picked them both up and the letter.

Dear our son.

If you see this letter it means that we have disappeared. We don't ask for you to find us we just want you to have our powers which we were given. Your powers are chosen by the side you pick. If you choose Ninja you will go with the fan but if you choose Samurai you will choose the Sabre.

Choose carefully.

Love Mom and Dad.

Enzo had a tear in his eye but he wiped it away quickly as he looked at the Weapons but he saw another thing. It was the armour of all the warriors. His Mother had told him that there was armour that would let anyone use any of the powers that any Lyoko Warrior had on earth and Lyoko.  
Enzo walked out of his room when a hologram appeared.

"Enzo you chose the right one well done we knew that you will choose the right one but I hope that your siblings choose the right one too…" The hologram faded and Enzo went out the second door and saw all of the warriors out there waiting for him.  
"I told you all to go back to bed…" Enzo muttered.  
"We would not let you go in there and maybe die!" Luna smiled.  
"I got my weapon…" Enzo smiled as he showed them a Digital pad on his wrist.  
"What is it?" River looked amazed.  
"It is the only thing that will let me use all of the weapons!" Enzo smiled as he walked into the mansion ran up the stairs and into his room where he closed his Digipad after looking at it for an hour and he lay on his bed hoping to get to sleep and have another dream about the weapons of power which might of just lead them to Killing Zehn! 


	7. Chapter 7

The world is the pain…

it has been two weeks ever since Enzo and Winter had parted and it has been two weeks since had seen his older brother and he was mad at him and his Mother for not telling him that he had an older brother.  
"Why did you not tell me that I had a brother?" Enzo asked.  
"He is only two years older than you but when we started to drift away from him he started to do something he shouldn't have. He stole your father's credit card and somehow got on a plane to England leaving us a note." Yumi explained.  
Dear my family.

If you read this then I am somewhere in England. You started to drift away from me when Enzo was born so I thought I should give up on all of France. Please don't follow me I want to leave you all because this is my choice and I never want to return to this place again or see you. And you may try to hide it all from me but I know that I am not normal and that I am a Hunter but I have taken care of myself more than you ever could take care of me…

Signed

Sam Stern.

"We thought that he would come back but he never did. He just left us forever…" Yumi looked at her second son who was on his bed at the mansion. "Knowing Sam he will try to hack into anything he can so if Lyoko messes up you can blame him…"

Enzo put the laptop screen down and lay on his bed. He had his Digipad on his wrist and he summoned his Katana and went into the black armoury and into the training area. Enzo could see loads of arrows in one of the clones. Enzo smiled as he ran at the clone jumped on its back and it flew vertically.  
"Having fun?" Luna asked as she walked in.  
"A bit…" Enzo smirked. "Haven't you got all your stuff together yet?"  
"I'm moving out tonight what do you think of me?" Luna looked at him as if he was the dumbest person on the earth.  
"How is Winter?" Enzo asked.  
"She is better and I think she might move on Dan!" Luna squealed.  
"As long as he doesn't touch my child I am ok with it." Enzo smiled and summoned a fan and chopped off a clone of a Hunter's head off.  
"You miss her don't you?" Luna asked.  
"No, she was right. It is too much pressure for us." Enzo didn't look at Luna instead he summoned a gauntlet and shot at Hunter.  
"Well, I thought you would be moving back to Kadic also." Luna tried to persuade Enzo.  
"Why would I do that?" Enzo asked.  
"Because of what William did to Sissy on all of our beds…" Luna shuddered in fear and Enzo cringed. Luna was moving back to Kadic with Thorn and she was going to stay with Winter and Thorn would take our old room. William had brought Sissy back to the mansion and had sex four times…  
"Yes that memory will scar me forever but to be fair he had no idea that I was home…" Enzo sighed.  
"Just come back to Kadic…" Luna asked.  
"No because I am getting past Winter and I don't want her to think that I am trying to cling onto the past." Enzo sighed again and summoned two daggers and ran them though a clone of his brother.  
"I will make a deal with you Stern… I will never have sex with Thorn while you are asleep…" Luna giggled.  
"What about not having sex with me?" Thorn moaned as he came in and wrapped his hands around Luna's waist.  
"I am trying to convince Enzo to move back to Kadic." Luna smiled at her boyfriend who was wrapped around her.  
"That is easy watch this… ENZO YOU ARE MOVING BACK TO KADIC!" Thorn ordered. Before he could duck a Fan sliced off some of his hair and it landed in the wall.  
"Ok so he is not moving back…" Luna laughed as Enzo went up to his room. Enzo heard screaming noises from his room and he ran back into the Armoury.  
"I need both of you!" Enzo shouted at them.  
"WHAT?" They shouted in unison.  
"How do I move all my stuff into a small car while two adults are having sex in my room?" Enzo laughed and so did everyone else.

A few days later. Enzo moved back into the Kadic dorms with everyone else and gave the house to William who was known as the maid.

They had lunch at the Cafeteria.  
"Can't we just kill them?" Mariann asked.  
"No because we are here on orders from Zehn now shut up and eat!" Sam ordered and was spotted by Enzo.  
"Great we are spotted…" Loui sighed as his hand went black.  
"Calm down Hunters let's see what they do…" Callum held back Loui but he forgot to hold back Sam who stood up and looked at his brother.  
"Enzo don't do it…" Thorn whispered.  
"I'm waiting to see what he does…" Enzo held out his phone.

"Don't do it Sam…" Callum whispered.  
"I'm waiting to see what he does…" Sam as he uncovered his coding arm.  
"That is it!" They both shouted as Enzo entered Code Saber and Sam let the coding slip into his heart and take over his body.

"Loading Saber…"  
"Loading Hunter…"

Sam entered his Code and a Helmet went over his head and he ran at his Brother throwing him through a wall.  
They both were in the courtyard and everyone backed away as they stared at each other.  
Enzo was mad at this point so he summoned his two black Sabres and Sam did the same.  
"Why did you join him?" Enzo said running at Sam  
"Because you took my life!" Sam shouted as he hit Enzo in the stomach and into a crowd of people.  
Sam took no time in going into a Prime mode or as he called it Hunter mode. He used Shadow slip to run at Enzo and punch him in the face and back into a bigger crowd.  
"Killing you will not bring back my life…" Sam whispered and walked away. Until Enzo came up behind him and stabbed him. Sam fell to the ground and started to bleed. The hunter ran over to him trying to get him to wake up until he did. Sam floated up and two white areas landed in the crowd… It was Yumi and Ulrich, Sam had brought them to see them.  
"See Enzo I brought our parents to see you die!" Sam shouted as he summoned two sabres and the Other Lyoko warriors came into to help Enzo.  
"I killed you all before but I need more help…" Sam signalled as his Hunters let the code take over and they all went into a Zehn mode which was better than Hunter.  
"Time to kill everyone!" Lauren laughed as she turned her arms into SMG's and started to shoot the warriors.  
"Don't Kill them Lauren just teach them a lesson…" Jess ordered Lauren and she just aimed for the legs of the warriors.

Sam had given Yumi and Ulrich their powers and Enzo and Sam fought it out with Sabres.  
"What did we miss?" Ulrich asked Yumi.  
"Ah Sam came back, joined Zehn and must of annoyed Enzo and now this…" Yumi pointed at all the Lyoko Fighters fighting. When a Black figure appeared.  
"Hunters we have a new mission. The tower needs us!" Zehn ordered as the Hunters ran to Zehn other than Callum and Sam were still fighting.  
"HUNTERS!" Zehn shouted as he sent Yumi back to Lyoko and Ulrich back to his Prison.

They all ran faster towards the factory.  
"Enzo you can't think of doing that!" Winter demanded.  
"Well it is the best idea!" Enzo shouted.  
"What killing your brothers' team?" Luna shouted.  
"She got a point Enzo." River sounded softly.  
"I am not taking orders!" Enzo shouted as he ran down to the scanners.

"Transfer Winter,  
Transfer Enzo,  
Transfer Luna,  
Transfer River,  
Transfer Thorn,  
Scanner Winter,  
Scanner Enzo,  
Scanner Luna,  
Scanner Thorn  
Virtualization!"

The Forest sector seemed bigger than they had all remembered it. Yumi was there and saw the warriors.  
"I heard about your plan…" Yumi said once they were in earshot.  
"See your mother agrees with me!" Winter smiled smugly.  
"Nope I think that Enzo has a point." Yumi smiled at her son.  
"See even my mother agrees with me." Enzo smiled at Winter as they started to walk.  
"Ok Aelita and Samantha are waiting for you all in the way tower." Nixon smiled. The Warriors got there and met them inside the tower. They left the tower and made eye contact with all the Hunters other than Sam. They fought them for a few minutes and they were weak, they tried to escape but they were caught at the edge of the sector where Enzo was forcing them to fall off the edge of the sector until…Yumi and Enzo were tackled and everyone not connected to the Forest sector was sent back to earth or their sector. Yumi was sent back to land and Enzo was devirtualized right before Sam was.

Sam was in coma for a week and Enzo predicted it but he would never visit him. They decided to have dinner at the mansion for one more night until all of this passed.  
"So Sam woke up?" Luna asked.  
"Yeah he did and I owe him…" Enzo looked at his arm.  
"So what are you going to do?" William asked.  
"Well he can kill me at anyt-." Enzo was cut off by the sound of a Car outside. Six Hunters emerged from three cars which all were black Lamborghini Sesto Elemento**.  
**"What are they doing here?" Thorn asked while eating.  
"I have no idea but they are not coming inside…" Enzo wondered as they looked at the long road ahead of them.  
"So is this the place?" Loui asked. Sam nodded as he let the code reach his hand and make a MASSIVE Mansion about seven times bigger then Enzo's.  
"How are we meant to pay rent?" Mariann asked.  
"I can make money if the money that Zehn gave us before we left him runs out." Enzo laughs as he gets in his Lambo and brings into his Garage.  
"And I got us a present! Our own Lyoko!" Sam smiles at all his friends who are all happy.  
Sam looks back to see his Younger brothers mansion. He makes a paper aeroplane of a note and throws it at him. Enzo looks at it.

Dear Jeremey.

Me and Ulrich are getting worried about Sam because of the Hunter virus that has spread though him and he is learning faster than any other child would. We would like you to stop the virus since it came from Lyoko and infected those poor other kids if you can fix it me and Ulrich would be grateful.

Signed Yumi

"It is not a Virus it is a gift!" Enzo could hear Sam from his mansion.  
"It is if it isn't human!" Enzo shouted back.  
"But it is human…" Sam shouted back as all the hunters stood by him.  
"What are we going to do?" Marian asked with a smile.  
"We are going to take out the power of us…" Sam smiled as he pressed his coding hand a small part of it came out and he grabbed it and put in his pocket as a beam of light went into the sky above him and disappeared and it did the same for the other Hunters.  
"We are all human!" Sam shouted as he walked into a garage and worked on a car.  
"I think that Sam is liking his brother again!" Loui laughed.  
"That would be no surprise they love each other no matter how much they think they hate each other." Lauren smiled.  
"Dream on Lauren they hate each other!" Callum laughed.  
"I can but I think reality is better!" Lauren started laughing and everyone else did too.  
"Well let's settle this!" Callum challenged the girls not knowing really anything about them. He had no idea how challenging the girls will affect the house and himself. Callum hoped that it would be ok.


	8. Chapter 8

Guys Day!

(So I got bored of the Warrior V Hunter so I kind of skipped the next part when Sam and the Hunters go back to England so now back to after they left)

Enzo woke up in his dorm which he always loved more than his home, Luna and Thorn kept up to their deal about not having sex when he was around. Despite the comfort of his bed he groaned when he remembered that he had a lecture now.  
Enzo took a shower and met Thorn in the showers too.  
"What's up?" Thorn asked.  
"You're having sex with Luna aren't you?" Enzo asked.  
"Nooo…" Thorn tried to sound innocent.  
"I still have that beat up Thorn sign in my draw…" Enzo laughed.  
"Please just this once let it slide…" Luna asked putting her head up.  
"Remember that time when I found you both on my bed?" Enzo snickered. "This once."

Enzo got to the lecture in time with Thorn and Luna and they had a big lecture.  
"Anyone who wants to go on this trip please go through that door." Sissy pointed to the door and most girls left including: Winter, River and Luna.

At lunch the guys sat at the table in silence.  
"So what are we going to do?" Nixon asked.  
"I don't know Nix." Thorn smiled.  
"What if there is an attack?" Nixon asked.  
"We take care of it like always…In the meantime why don't we go have a break. It is Saturday and we finished lessons so why not go play Lyoko?" Enzo suggested and the others nodded. They logged onto Lyoko and took their admin roles. They were all part of the clan, Hybrid. Nixon was the leader and the person who owns the game is his dad: Jeremey.  
"Ok guys there is a raid and we need a group. Got a plan?" Thorn asked.  
"Yeah. Nixon you take computer and me and Thorn will take Lyoko. And send out a call to the highest levels." Enzo ordered as they directed their Avatars to the area of work.

After making a clearing to the tower, almost one hundred players were in sector five with them.  
"Nixon! We said send the best players!" Thorn sighed.  
"One of the best players told everyone that we were here before I could stop it." Nixon explained.  
"Holy crap I got a hacker!" Thorn worried.  
"Nixon!" Enzo shouted as Nixon scanned for the Hacker. "Hack the Hacker!"  
"Found him!" Nixon smiled.  
After all of that the guys decided to have a Guys day and not see any of the girls all day.

ITXS-Enzo.  
ITXA-Thorn.  
ITXC-Nixon.  
Hunter group-Fan group.

ITXC: Nice one Saber!  
ITXS: I needed the car and you saved my life.  
ITXA: Don't I get thanks?  
ITXC: Don't moan Arrow.  
Hunter90:Are u sur tat is them?  
Hunter68:Yah that is the son of the creator.  
Hunter90:What about the other two?  
Hunter45:The son's cousins.  
ITXA: Saber yah now they are talking about us.  
ITXS: Yeah I know and I am listening to them.  
ITXC: Crap! Ok guys initiate plan Evacuate!  
ITXS: That bad?  
ITXC: YES NOW GET A GROUP!  
ITXA: Yo! You Hunters. Want to help?  
Hunter90: Yeah.  
ITXS: Yo Computer what is the attack on Lyoko?  
ITXC: Ok the bad news is that there are two attacks: The Core of Lyoko and A tower in the desert.  
ITXA: What is the good news?  
ITXC: There is none.  
Hunter68: We can take the tower.  
ITXS: You sure?  
Hunter45: Yeah  
ITXC: Saber and Arrow I'm sending you all to the core.  
"Holy Crap guys!" Nixon shouted.  
"What?" Thorn asked.  
"What just happened on there is happening right now!" Nixon worried.  
"Call William!" Enzo shouted as they logged onto Lyoko using their phones.  
ITXS: You guys won't believe us but the real life Lyoko is in trouble.  
ITXC: SABER!  
ITXA: Hey Computer nothing is wrong with that they don't know about Lyoko.  
"Nixon take our phones!" Enzo shouted as he grabbed Thorns and threw them at Nixon.

William was in the scanners when they got to the factory.  
"Transfer Thorn,  
Transfer William,  
Transfer Enzo,  
Scanner Thorn,  
Scanner William,  
Scanner Enzo,  
Virtualization!"

Enzo and William were taken to Sector five and Thorn was taken to Desert.  
"Ok because we are having a guys night none of the warriors on Lyoko will be with you Thorn."

Arrow.

Nixon uploaded Thorn's board and he jumped on and flew towards the tower.  
"Thorn be careful!" Nixon warned him.  
"I always am." Thorn laughed as he saw two Krabs. One of the Krabs got a shot on the board and Thorn went flying off and holding onto the edge of the sector with one of his paws holding on for dear life. The first Krab approached Thorn but he shot it in the XANA mark and it was destroyed and there was only one left. Thorn slid under it and then jumped over it, landing on its shell before shooting the mark again.

Thorn  
Code_  
Odd

"Well done Thorn, I will bring you back because William and Enzo have already done with the core." Nixon smiled.

Saber.

William and Enzo were in the Arena and the door opened, starting the count down. The Key was the other side of the room which was filled with creepers.  
"On Three we run." Enzo ordered.  
"One."  
"Two."  
"THREE!" They both shouted and they turned into smoke and made it to the Key in a few seconds. The Creepers fled and they ran to the celestial dome and got on the Overbike, driven by William and flew to the Core which was under attack by five creepers and two manta. Enzo threw his fans at the Manta, destroying them. William slashed at three of the creepers before being shot multiple times and sent back to Earth, Enzo destroyed one of the Creepers and was in the middle of Devirtualizing when he threw a Fan at the last Creeper and it was destroyed, leaving the core safe.

The next morning when everyone was back at school, Dan was happier than usual, turns out that Winter accepted him and they were now dating, everyone looked at Enzo, everyone in the whole school looked at Enzo, but instead of attempting to kill Dan which was tempting, he just shrugged it off.  
"I am happy for her." Was all he said when people asked how he was. The only thing he worried about is Lyoko and his child…  
Lunch came around quickly and Enzo sat with Nixon and Thorn talking about Lyoko and the real Lyoko when Luna and River came over.  
"Hey boys." Luna smiled. They all had their own greeting and they all stared at Enzo until he noticed.  
"What?" Enzo asked looking surprised.  
"How are you?" River asked softly.  
"I'm great…Why are you all talking nice to me?" Enzo asked moving his chair away from their comforting smiles.  
"We are just worried…" Thorn smiled. Winter was looking over at the group approaching Enzo and looking at his terrified face.  
"Heh. Enzo is getting the treatment." Winter giggled.  
"What is the treatment?" Dan asked looking over.  
"They are trying to see if he is completely ok…" Winter sounded worried hoping he wouldn't give in.  
"Ok. You guys are scarier than our parents so I am leaving." Enzo walked out of the Cafeteria and stood outside for a few seconds.  
"What is he doing?" Luna asked.  
"He is remembering what he did." Nixon looked worried. Enzo pulled out his HOLO and tried to load it until an error light came on.  
"ERROR! ERROR ZEHN HACK READY…" The HOLO called out and Enzo threw the HOLO away from him as it exploded. Enzo pulled out his secondary phone and called Lyoko.  
"Mother?" Enzo asked.  
"Yes Enzo?" Yumi asked.  
"Anything with Lyoko?" Enzo asked shaking his heads at the warriors as they showed them their HOLO's.  
"Mountain sector went crazy a few minutes ago and there is a tower in Desert." Yumi sounded worried.  
"Ok I will rally the warriors but I don't expect Winter to come." Enzo said hanging up. Enzo walked inside and threw their HOLO's in the bin.  
"THE HELL?" Luna shouted.  
"Zehn hacked them. We have no Earth powers." Enzo whispered.  
"What about Winter?" Nixon asked.  
"I think she will get the hint or not come." River said as she left the cafeteria.  
"STERN! Where are you all going?" Jim shouted.  
"Well Jim, that game Lyoko has taken a toll on their brains and because there is an activated tower in the Desert they are going to leave it and go and get some exercise." Enzo explained glaring at Winter during that sentence and she got the hint and signalled him that she can't come.

"Transfer Enzo,  
Transfer Thorn,  
Transfer River,  
Transfer Luna,  
Scanner Enzo,  
Scanner Thorn,  
Scanner River,  
Scanner Luna,  
Virtualization!"

It felt awkward because it would normally be all five of them. But they all shrugged it off as they got to Samantha.  
"Where is the fifth one?" Samantha asked.  
"With her boyfriend." Thorn pointed at Enzo expression.  
"Ah Yumi told me about that." Samantha sighed as they moved towards the tower.  
"Ok, three Krabs and two Hornets." Nixon reminded them.  
"Easy, Shadow Slip!" Enzo shouted as he moved towards the Krabs.  
"Let's move on the Hornets." Samantha ordered as she drew her bow and her arrows appeared and Thorn loaded his gauntlet.  
River shot an energy field at a Krab, following Enzo into the battle; Luna used her new power, Shadow sprint which she used to follow Enzo directly.  
"I need to learn that!" Enzo smiled at Luna, his smile was barley seen but everyone got used to it.  
"Ask Nixon but he will probably replace your shadow slip." Luna smirked as they ran faster towards the Krabs.  
"Switch?" Luna asked and Enzo nodded. They ran at two of the Krabs and jumped onto them but instead of attacking them they switched Krabs and stabbed each other's. River ran under the Krab, sliding under it and then back flipping onto its shell and shooting it. Samantha towards a Hornet, span in the air and shot it in the eye.  
"MLG!" Thorn shouted as Samantha landed. In their celebration, they forgot about the second hornet which shot Samantha in the leg.  
"OW!" She screamed in pain but while she was on the floor, Thorn used her as a bounce pad and jumped on her back and shooting the Hornet.  
"YES!" Thorn shouted.

Enzo  
Code_  
Ulrich

"One step closer!" Enzo shouted as he left the tower. They all smiled as they waited for Nixon.  
"Nix? You going to bring us back?" Thorn asked.  
"Yeah sorry." Nixon apologized and they were brought back. They all left the factory and went to a nearby Starbucks, it was still school time so they would all go back after classes. They all sat down at a table and stared at Enzo again.  
"Hey buddy?" Thorn asked.  
"Yep?" Enzo asked.  
"Why are you wearing a long sleeved shirt?" Nixon asked wondering why Enzo was ever wearing a long sleeved shirt.  
"Last year you even said you would never wear a long sleeved shirt unless it was important." Thorn looked puzzled.  
"No I just think that it is cold outside." Enzo looked a bit worried.  
"It is Twenty degrees outside." River looked outside and looked back and saw Enzo gone.  
"Where did he go?" Luna asked because she also looked outside.  
"He must of ran off." Nixon shrugged and drank his coffee. Thorn looked outside. 'He is doing something bad, I got to find out before anyone else does…'

Enzo was in the forest walking around he un covered his arm, it had cuts all over it.  
"Sense?" Enzo called into the air and an Eagle came and landed on his arm, digging it's claws into him. "We got to work on your landing buddy." Enzo smiled at his lifelong friend. "They might find you soon and they are wondering about me…I wish that we could be left alone." Enzo sighed as they walked into the forest deeper. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sense…

Enzo made it back to school after putting his Eagle back and made it to their bench where he sat alone for a few minutes until Winter came along.  
"Hey." Enzo waved.  
"Show me your arm." Winter sighed.  
"What? Why?" Enzo looked confused.  
"I got the text from Luna, what is wrong with your arm." Winter sighed.  
"Umm…Hey look it is Dan!" Enzo sounded pleased.  
"Hey Enzo." Dan sounded heartless.  
"Hey baby." Winter smiled.  
"Urgh." Enzo said as he walked away passing Nixon, Thorn, Luna and River on his way. Thorn noticed a red patch on Enzo's arm. 'Cutting himself, I knew it.' Thorn sighed as he walked over to everyone.  
"Ok Enzo has gone suicide." Thorn told everyone.  
"No he has not." Nixon reassured everyone.  
"Nix, he is right. I mean look at Enzo now." Luna pointed at Enzo who was leaning on a tree with a small blood pool beside him. He looked up looking at the group who was staring at him, everyone looking worried other than Dan who was smiling.  
"Merdia…" Enzo muttered as everyone stared. Enzo stood there staring at them all for a few minutes until he turned his head and smirked and then ran off.  
"Dorms!" Thorn shouted as he sprinted after Enzo, the rest sat there thinking of what else the blood could be.

Enzo was in his dorm with a book that he had brought when he was still a toddler.  
"Enzo why the hell are you cutting yourself?" Thorn shouted as he ran into the room.  
"I AM NOT!" Enzo shouted as he walked out.  
"Then what are you doing?" Thorn asked.  
"Just stay out of it." Enzo muttered as he ran out of the dorms, looking back at the school, running to the bench.  
"See you all on Monday." Enzo smiled at them all and then picked up his bag and walked into the forest.  
Enzo opened up his bag and a Camera rolled out, he did not notice it at first but it was streaming live to Nixon's laptop.  
"Sense!" Enzo called out as he read his book and saw the Eagle in the trees. "What are you doing up there?" Enzo asked but the Eagle pointed to the Camera on the floor. "Nixon…I don't care if you are my cousin or not. STAY. OUT. OF. MY. PERSONAL. LIFE!" Enzo shouted as he threw the Camera at a tree.  
Blood appeared on his arms with loads of cuts and scratches.  
"Damn it!" Enzo shouted as it started to bleed more. "Sense!" Enzo called out and a leaf appeared on his arm.  
"Thank you…" Enzo whispered as he walked into the woods. The Camera saw it all.  
"What does he have called Sense?" Nixon asked.  
"Maybe it's a girl last name." Luna suggested.  
"Or maybe he is cutting himself and he calls Sense to feel better." Thorn suggested.  
"He won't cut himself…Will he?" Winter asked and they all stared at her.  
"Maybe it was the treatment." River suggested.

In the middle of night. Thorn was asleep when Enzo came back. He opened his window and called Sense again.  
"Hey buddy…" Enzo whispered to his Eagle. The Eagle screeched and woke up Thorn.  
"You have an Eagle?" Thorn asked as his eyes were open in a second.  
"Damn it…Yes and his name is Sense." Enzo sighed.  
"So that is Sense?" Thorn asked sitting up.  
"Yeah, I see him whenever I feel alone." Enzo smiled.  
"What about those cuts?" Thorn asked.  
"Sense has glass stuck in his claws which cuts my skin." Enzo sighed.  
"We better tell the others." Thorn suggested.  
"NO! We can't. Sense and I won't allow it." Enzo sighed as petted Sense.  
"Is he blind?" Thorn asked looking in his eyes.  
"Yes…" Enzo sighed. "No one can know about this." Thorn nodded as he saw his bag move.  
"What is in there?" Thorn asked.  
"Be careful." Enzo warned him as he opened the bag and saw a baby Snow leopard.  
"You got a cat?" Thorn asked.  
"Yeah." Enzo smiled.  
"Can I keep him?" Thorn asked.  
"Sure if you want you can visit him." Enzo shrugged.  
"YAY!" Thorn shouted.  
"Shhh…" Enzo put his finger on his lips.  
"I will name him…Hope." Thorn smiled.  
"Ok wake up early tomorrow before class and I will show you where I keep them." Enzo smiled as Sense flew away and Hope was put back in the bag.

They woke up early the next morning, did the normal role: shower, teeth and then get dressed. They ran past every room and into the courtyard where the three girls were.  
They ran past their bench and into the forest. Sense came onto Enzo's arm as they made it to a massive tree trunk with an opening.  
"Here put Hope down." Enzo told Thorn who put the bag down and Hope lied onto a small bed surrounded by rocks. "Sense looks out for him and they are like brothers." Enzo smiled as they walked back to the bench.  
"So Enzo who is the lucky lady?" Luna asked.  
"You think that Sense is a girl?" Enzo sighed and everyone nodded. "Oh my god…" Enzo sat on the floor, forgetting that he had worn a short sleeved shirt.  
"Hey look Enzo has been cutting himself!" Dan shouted as he looked at Enzo's arm.  
"Say that to my face." Enzo said standing up meeting eye level with Dan.  
"Ok. You have been cutting yourself." Dan smiled evily.  
"Why are you acting more like a dick?" Enzo asked.  
"Because you are trying to steal my girlfriend." Dan glared. Enzo started to laugh as he turned his back and turned back.  
"Why do I would I want Winter back. No offence." Enzo said looking at Dan and Winter.  
"I don't know why would you." Dan asked.  
"Alright break it up!" River shouted standing up.  
"Alright Stern, where have you all been going for the last couple of months?" Dan asked.  
"If I told you I would kill you." Enzo smiled.  
"Really?" Dan asked. Enzo was about to punch him when he looked over at Nixon who had his laptop facing them and Yumi, Aelita and Samantha on the screen.  
"Ok sorry but I got to get away." Enzo apologized as he ran off.  
"Crap!" Thorn shouted as he followed.  
"Heh he is weaker than I thought." Dan laughed as he put his arm around Winter.

Enzo made it to a tree in the courtyard before he sat down and Thorn sat next to him.  
"Enzo?" Thorn asked.  
"Odd?" Enzo asked looking at Thorn confused.  
"Enzo it is me Thorn." Thorn looked worried.  
"Hey Odd have you seen Jeremey I heard he wanted me." Enzo had a smile on his face.  
"Enzo..?" Thorn looked worried.  
"Thorn?" Enzo blinked at Thorn who was sitting there. "Where is Odd?"  
"Still in Lyoko…" Thorn looked worried.  
"THORN?" Enzo shouted as he could see Thorn disappearing.  
"hahahahahahaha…" Zehn laughed as he appeared in front of everyone.  
"ZEHN!" Nixon shouted as he ran at Enzo who was holding his head in pain.  
"Jeremey?" Enzo asked looking at Nixon. "Why is Aelita, Yumi, Odd, William and Samantha running?" Enzo whispered as his vision faded and he passed out.  
"THORN!" Nixon shouted as Enzo's eyes were wide awake but he was asleep.  
"Damn it!" Thorn worried. "What happened?"  
"He is in my prison…" Zehn laughed. "I need fuel to help my Dad…"  
"You Bastard!" Winter shouted.  
"Careful little missy." Zehn smiled as he left and Enzo was still asleep.  
"Ok what I am about to do you have to erase from your minds." Thorn begged. They all nodded as Thorn stood up. "SENSE!" Thorn shouted as an Eagle appeared and flew towards Enzo. "HOPE!" And a Snow leopard appeared and jumped on Thorn, playfully pawing him.  
"This is Sense?" Winter asked.  
"Yeah his Eagle and my Snow leopard." Thorn smiled.  
"Enzo is in love with some dumbass bird?" Dan laughed. Sense poked Enzo and he started to slowly open his eyes.  
"I love you Sense…" Enzo smiled as he saw his bird. "And I hate you all." Enzo laughed as he saw everyone else.  
"Nixon?" Thorn asked.  
"Give me at the most an hour." Nixon smiled as he ran off.

"Return to the past now!"

Enzo and Thorn went into the forest to visit the animals and then they went to the bench, the others forgot everything but Enzo still looked sad. 'I'm glad I kept my secret from all of them…I am glad that my Lyoko hurts my body enough to lose the pain…'  
"Hey Enzo what is wrong?" Winter asked.  
"For once. Nothing is wrong…" Enzo faked a good enough smile so they would all believe him.  
"Good." River smiled and they all smiled. Nixon had arranged a meeting at the factory and everyone had to come so they made it happen at night.  
"Ok we did the same thing with you two so." Nixon pointed at Winter and Luna. "Should we allow Dan into the group?" Nixon asked.  
They all wrote down their responses.  
"So Dan should be allowed?" Nixon asked.  
"As long as it is only Lyoko he knows about and he is not a dick." Enzo shrugged and Thorn agreed. They all left and Winter stopped Enzo.  
"What do you mean by only Lyoko?" She asked.  
"You know what I mean." Enzo smiled as he walked away. Winter knew what he meant and agreed with him…

The next morning Enzo woke up more earlier than usual and had a shower, teeth and then put on a short shirt and a shorts as he sat out the window with Sense.  
"Three days until I am fourteen." Enzo sighed. (Yeah I know a massive hole in the story but really During S1 before Winter and Enzo it was a year.)  
Sense poked Enzo playfully as Thorn woke up and smiled at him.  
"Don't you want breakfast?" Thorn asked.  
"See you down there!" Enzo smiled as he started to climb down the building and Sense flew away to watch Hope. Enzo made it the cafeteria and met Nixon and River, kissing softly.  
"YES!" Enzo shouted as they pulled away suddenly and stared at him and blushed. "Thorn owes me a tenner!" Enzo laughed.  
"Aren't you mad?" River asked.  
"Why?" Enzo asked.  
"Because Winter is with Dan, Thorn is with Luna and I am with River." Nixon smiled not realising what he said. Enzo ignored it and River changed the subject.  
"So I heard it is your birthday soon." River smiled.  
"Yup." Enzo sighed.  
"Aren't you excited?" River asked looking confused.  
"Nope." Enzo put his head down.  
"Why not?" River looked sad.  
"Nixon." Enzo asked.  
"When Enzo was a little boy, his only wish was that he would see his mother smile or his father again." Nixon went back to his food and River looked sad.  
"Well you see your mother smile loads of times." River reassured him.  
"Yeah I guess…Cover for me guys." Enzo asked and they nodded as he left. Enzo started to walk off the grounds and towards his mansion. He walked into the back garden and went into his lab.

"Transfer Enzo,  
Scanner Enzo,  
Virtualization!"

Enzo was in Sector five and there was loads of Bloks, Enzo had upgraded his life points to five hundred as the Bloks kept shooting him, his physical body kept getting cuts. Enzo was Devirtualized in a few minutes and he walked back to school, the cuts had blood dripping from it as he made it to Science.  
"Mr. Stern?" Mr. Light asked as he walked into the room.  
"Yeah sorry I am late sir." Enzo smiled. He had never apologized to anyone before unless it was serious.  
"Just sit down." Mr. Light smiled and Enzo sat down and put his arms on the table which was still bleeding.  
"Umm…Enzo you are bleeding." Dan looked at Enzo and so did everyone else as blood was covered all over his arm.  
"HOLY CRAP!" Nixon shouted.  
"That is not blood." Enzo reassured them. "I just accidently stepped on a sauce packet which Thorn left in our room." Enzo smiled hiding his cover. 


	10. Chapter 10

…Running…

Everyone worried after Thorn said he never had a sauce packet in his room and Enzo did not mind it. His secret was safe and no one could know about. Sissy had a daughter called Hollie which she was never at school and basically hated the group but had a crush on Enzo which everyone knew about.  
"ENZO!" Hollie shouted as Enzo sat at a bench waiting for everyone.  
BIRTHDAY COUNTDOWN: 2 DAYS.  
"What Hollie?" Enzo asked.  
"I was at your Mansion yesterday and I loved it when you came along." Hollie smiled.  
"You were at my Mansion?" Enzo looked worried.  
"Of course I mean your uncle and my Mother are in love I think." Hollie smiled.  
"Give me a second to call my maid or Uncle." Enzo sighed as he got out his phone and called William.  
"Hello?" William asked.  
"You let Sissy and Hollie in my Mansion?" Enzo asked.  
"I told her not to mention that." William sighed.  
"William I am going to kick you out of that mansion soon." Enzo sighed.  
"HEY!" William shouted but Enzo hung up and sat back at the bench and Hollie left. Enzo looked at his arm which everyone in his group pinned him down so they could at least patch it up.  
"Hey Enzo." Winter smiled at Enzo who just looked at the trees.  
"Hey Wint." Enzo didn't smile or anything.  
"We really have got to stop meeting like this." Winter sighed.  
"Dan thinks that we are together?" Enzo asked.  
"Yeah and he hates it when I am near you." Winter sighed.  
"He can't stop me. I mean I am the Father of your child." Enzo smiled a bit as he looked at Winter.  
"Well the baby is doing fine." Winter smiled.  
"Anyway. I was thinking of what to do when you are close to nine months…" Enzo looked at Winter dead in the eye.  
"I was thinking that I should just stay in my dorm." Winter suggested.  
"I was thinking that I should let you stay in the Mansion." Enzo smiled.  
"You would?" Winter smiled.  
"Of course but I won't be living there. But Maybe River or Luna will move in with you." Enzo suggested.  
"What about William?" Winter asked.  
"I am going to rent him a flat until the baby is born." Enzo smiled.  
"Hey baby." Dan smiled at Winter.  
"Hey Dan." Winter smiled.  
"What were you two talking about?" Dan asked glaring at Enzo.  
"Just school." Enzo smiled at Dan and turned his attention back to the Trees.

After school Enzo said that he would go to the Mansion and talk to William. So he started to walk with Nixon and Thorn who came along.  
"WILLIAM?" Enzo asked as they un-locked the front door, William always locked it. Hollie was in the living room watching T.V.  
"What are you three doing here?" Hollie asked looking worried.  
"We are kicking William out." Thorn smiled.  
"Why are you kicking out my step father?" Hollie asked and Enzo ran up to his room.  
"WILLIAM!" Enzo shouted slamming on the door.  
"What?" William asked from behind the door.  
"You have got one hour to get out of this house." Enzo smiled.  
"Why?" William asked as a woman's voice was heard from inside.  
"Because you failed your maid duties, you took my room, letting Hollie and Sissy in my Mansion!" Enzo shouted as he banged on the door.  
"MY LYOKO ROOM!" Nixon shouted as he walked into the computer room and saw that it was Hollies room.  
"MY ROOM!" Thorn shouted as it was also Hollie's room.  
"One hour William or I am calling my lawyer." Enzo shouted before he walked into the Kitchen and put the kettle on for three cups of coffee.  
"Guys!" Enzo shouted as Nixon and Thorn came down looking scared. "Have a Coffee." Enzo smiled as they picked up their coffee and took a sip.  
"Great Coffee." Thorn smiled.  
"Yeah well I learnt while my Mother was depressed. Speaking of her, Nixon does the Computer room still see her?" Enzo asked.  
"Yeah Hollie is not that smart to connect." Nixon smiled as they went up to the room coloured pink and sat on the computer.  
"Mum?" Enzo asked as Yumi came up on the screen.  
"What happened to your room Nixon?" Yumi asked seeing the pink.  
"Sissy and her daughter moved in." They all sighed.  
"Cover your ears…WILLIAM!" Yumi shouted and William came into the room ten seconds later.  
"Yes?" William asked.  
"You stole their mansion?" Yumi asked looking furious.  
"Well they weren't using it…" William smiled as Sissy appeared.  
"Oh hello Yumi." Sissy smiled but Yumi still looked angry.  
"Enzo did you call Miles?" Yumi asked.  
"Yes who else?" Enzo asked.  
"Call your brother if this gets bad." Yumi smiled as she disappeared.  
"You heard the Woman. Out of the house." Thorn smiled.  
"Give us two hours." Hollie asked.  
"Where will I go?" William asked.  
"I rented you an apartment." Enzo smiled.

Two hours passed and William and the rest were out and it looked the same as they left it. Thorn and Nixon both left and Enzo stayed. Enzo went to Sector five and upgraded his lifepoints to one thousand and then went back to school bleeding badly.  
"Hey Enzo." River smiled as Enzo entered the Wreck room.  
"Hey Riv." Enzo smiled as he sat down on a chair and stared at the ground. The Girls were watching TV, Nixon and Dan were watching them and Thorn was off with Hope. Enzo fell asleep and dropped a note which Winter picked.

Dear Reader.

If you are reading this then you have found my secret. Many have thought that I have cut myself but I did something I could never forgive myself. I used my Lyoko as the glass. I made the monsters able to hurt my body and cut me. I have never felt so bad but of course I can only blame myself, I blame my past and nothing else…Sense guide me…

Enzo 'Lyoko' Stern.

Winter stared at the note, her face went pale and Nixon noticed and took the note a read it. So did the rest of the Lyoko group and they all stared at Enzo who woke up a few minutes later and saw all their faces and then the note. They all stared at each other for a second and Enzo quickly glanced down at his arm, it was bleeding and un covered. They all looked sad, scared and angry at Enzo, even Thorn was looking scared. Enzo took another second to think of what to do…He ran.

Enzo ran into the Forest, chased by the group.  
"SENSE!" Enzo called as his Eagle appeared and distracted them.  
"HOPE!" Thorn called as his Snow leopard appeared and chased Enzo.  
Enzo outran them and Hope and found himself in his tree which he loved. He sat between an intersection of branches and tears fell from his eyes. He saw his group heading in the direction of the mansion.  
"Sense…Follow them." Enzo whispered as his Eagle flew off.

They made it to his Lab where they found the setting labelled under Enzo. A video appeared.  
"I know you are trying to turn this off. I know that I love you all but I cannot let you touch my Lyoko. If you really want to turn this off…Let me survive my pain freely. Press enter…" The video ended and Nixon pressed enter.  
"Enzo will hate us forever." Nixon sighed.  
"So what do you think made this happen?" Thorn asked.  
"We can check his logs." Winter suggested as they went into his Logs and found the one labelled Hurt.  
"Log Six-six. I challenged myself so I enable physical damage onto my body when I get hit by a laser. I went to my Sector five challenge area and I got shot multiple times and then Devirtalization. I checked my body and I was bleeding in multiple places luckily no place vital. I somehow felt good the pain made me feel well. I decided to down the tempo. I only made it as my glass. My personal life was getting to me. I was thinking that if my friends ever new about this I would run to my favourite tree in the forest. Next to the one that was my dad's sulking tree. If my friends saw me there I would go to the factory and contact Sam."

"Log Eighty-nine. Thorn found me with Sense earlier. I had to lie to him about my cut's although I was not lying completely. Sense's glass was hurting me but Lyoko was too. When I went to breakfast. I found River and Nixon kissing in the Cafeteria. Nixon said the worst thing possible, 'I was alone.' I came straight here and up-ed the pain. I even upgraded my lifepoints so the pain would last longer."

"Live Log…" The video showed all of them in his computer room and they looked to where the camera was and Sense was there. A few minutes later Senses was in front of Enzo.  
"I knew you would go there…The pain I felt compares to none of you. I have never smiled correctly…I give up…" Enzo smirked as Sense walked back a minute to show his arm, covered in cuts.  
"I made a promise to protect you all…That is why I let Dan in. Dan is better than me…" Enzo stopped talking when he looked down. "Hey Yumi!" Enzo shouted and looked back at the camera. "Oh Crap." Enzo sighed as he blacked out and fell.

They ran to the forest where Enzo was on the floor bleeding lightly and still out cold. His eyes were turning black, blue and then normal. They went into his phone and called Sam.  
"Hello?" Sam asked.  
"Sam?" Thorn asked.  
"Thorn why are you on Enzo's phone?" Sam asked.  
"Enzo is in a bit of pain…" Winter looked worried.  
"Be there in a second." Sam hung up and he appeared from a blue portal.  
"You really did mean a second." Nixon smiled.  
"You killed my Brother?" Sam looked at Enzo.  
"Not Killed…Drove him to a close suicide…" Luna sounded innocent.  
"Don't worry he called me the other day to talk about personal. He told about Lyoko and how Winter left him and How Dan is a dick but still a good guy. And of course his Biological time travel." Sam smiled like it was nothing.  
"Time travel?" River asked.  
"Yeah Enzo can time travel but the more he does it he starts to see it all without time traveling. I guess he kept going to the future." Sam sighed.  
"Can you help him?" Winter asked.  
"I…I can try." Sam worried. "I would call Maya but she is angry at me for always somehow bleeding randomly. Go into my bag and grab the purple stuff." Sam ordered as they got him purple stuff. "Stand back." Sam warned everyone as he absorbed the Eridium and his arm glowed blue.  
"Were those drugs?" Nixon asked looking worried.  
"Enhancers…I can use them to heal people but they cost a lot of money." Sam sighed as he put his blue hand on Enzo's face and he woke up.  
"Holy crap Sam?" Enzo asked looking surprised into his Purple eyes.  
"I hate you so much and everyone else." Sam sighed as his friends were around him.  
"Sam don't you panic when I am in trouble?" Enzo asked looking confused.  
"I was doing a Spanish test I was already panicking." Sam sighed as he grabbed his bag and disappeared.  
"So come on…Shout at me…Blame me…Hate me…" Enzo sighed. Thorn and Nixon hit the back of his head and smiled. River smiled at him Luna hit his head and Winter kissed his forehead.  
"Worse punishment ever." Enzo sighed as he called for Senses and sat in the forest together as his friends went for dinner. Enzo sat alone hoping that his birthday will never come and he will never have to feel happy for once in his life.


	11. Chapter 11

…Hurting…

BIRTHDAY COUNTDOWN: ONE DAY.  
Enzo sat in Science, hoping that tomorrow will never come. Everyone forgave him after dinner the previous night. They hated him doing it but he still used Lyoko as Glass. They had lunch together and Winter insisted that Dan and her sat with the group. They all sat at the table when Winter nodded at Nixon who nodded at Luna who nodded at River who shook Thorn and Enzo.  
"Dan we have not been entirely truthful…" Winter muttered.  
"What?" Dan asked looking confused.  
"We want to tell you our secret." River smilled.  
"You can't tell anyone." Luna ordered when Nixon went into his bag and got his laptop.  
"Guys this will have to wait." Nixon sighed. "Wait…No attack…" Nixon looked confused.  
"Let's go…" Thorn sighed as he pulled the silent Enzo up with him.  
"No you guys can't." Nixon ordered.  
"Nix we are going." Enzo muttered.  
"There is no Attack. I am taking no risks." Nixon sounded demanding and everyone looked at him surprised.  
"Nix…I. Am. Going." Enzo ordered.  
"Don't worry Nixon I will go with him." River smiled.  
"Please don't…" Nixon begged.  
"Nixon let her go." Enzo smiled at River.  
"HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF SOMEONE YOU CARED ABOUT MIGHT DIE?" Nixon shouted as they were all outside. A crowd gathered. Enzo stood there silent. Luna smacked her face. Winter and Dan looked confused. River sighed. Enzo walked off not wanting to talk.  
"Nice one Nix." Thorn sighed. Enzo got into the Forest and heading towards the Manhole with River next to him.  
"Don't worry Enzo." River smiled.  
"I wish I could." Enzo muttered. A tear was in his eye but he held it in despite the sadness.  
"You still love her don't you?" River asked and he nodded. River put an arm round Enzo to make him feel better. Nixon despite his orders, sent them to the desert sector.

"Transfer Enzo,  
Transfer River,  
Scanner Enzo,  
Scanner River,  
Virtualization!"

They landed in the Desert sector; Enzo pulled out a dagger and looked back and saw a laser hit him in the leg.  
"ARGHHHHHHHH!" Enzo called out in pain as he fell to the floor. River shot the Blok and looked at Enzo.  
"Nixon I found out the attack! Zehn is hurting our Physical bodies!" River worried.  
"That is it. I am getting you two out of there."  
"No Nix. I can do it." Enzo smiled.  
"Enzo…" Everyone muttered. His eyes showed pain but he got up and looked at his arms, cuts were appearing.  
"Zehn you SOB…" Enzo muttered as he pulled his Daggers and ran at a Blok. Enzo got shot in the leg again and span until he shoved his dagger into the Blok.  
"Crap!" Enzo shouted.  
"If you get shot in the chest it is all over…" Nixon worried.  
"I will be careful…Oh crap." Enzo worried as he saw three Tarantulas heading their way.  
"I am sending everyone." Nixon ordered.  
"NO! Nixon if I die it will be a small loss. I will protect River don't worry." Enzo smiled lightly. They knew he was not smiling.  
"If it gets too bad I am sending them." Nixon ordered.  
The Tarantulas shot at the two but River protect them both. Enzo threw his Fan at one of them destroying it and the other one shot at his chest.  
"ENZO!" Thorn shouted as he was lying there in pain.  
"I'm alright…" Enzo hoped. "Time to do it…" Enzo muttered so they could not hear him. Enzo closed his Fans into Daggers and ran at The two Tarantulas destroying one of them while the other loaded lasers into his body. River destroyed the last one and saw Enzo Devirtualizing slowly.  
"Goodbye River…" Enzo smiled normally as she ran at him.  
"NIXON!" River shouted into the air.  
"River deactivate the tower!" Nixon ordered. River deactivated the tower somehow. And when she came out. Enzo was gone and no one was responding.

Enzo came out of the scanner bleeding everywhere.  
"Grab him!" Thorn shouted as they held him up.  
"You guys call the Ambulance!" Winter ordered as everyone left them.  
"I-I guess my luck ran out…" Enzo muttered.  
"Stay with me…" Winter begged.  
"Dan…Will…" Enzo muttered before his eyes closed and a Return to the past happened.

"Return to the past now!"

Thorn woke up straight away as he looked at Enzo who was still bleeding badly and barley breathing.  
"JIM! ENZO IS DYING!" Thorn shouted as Jim ran towards the room. Everyone was out of their dorms looking at Jim and Thorn. The three girls came through the doors and looked at Jim grab Enzo and carry him to the infirmary.  
"Enzo…" Winter muttered as Jim ran past her.  
"I will call Sam." River sighed as they walked past the crowd and into the room and grabbed his phone.  
"Sam Enzo is in hospital." River sighed as she hung up and he appeared in the room.  
"YOU DID WHAT?" Sam shouted as the crowd.  
"Lyoko…" They all just muttered.  
"Screw you all." Sam sighed as he started to run and he disappeared in seconds.

Enzo was in hospital for that whole day and Five everyone visited after being told that he could speak.  
"Hey…" Enzo smiled.  
"You are a tough SOB." Luna smiled.  
"I know I am the worst Warrior ever." Enzo sighed.  
"How long are you in here for?" Thorn asked.  
"Until they found out who did this to me." Enzo sighed.  
"Forever then…" Dan sighed but he was happy.  
"Don't worry." Enzo smiled. He sat up and grabbed his MP3 Player which he always had with him. And played his song whenever he was alone. See you again by Wiz Khalifa with Charlie Puth.  
He started to hum it and smile.  
"I'll miss you guys…" Enzo smiled.  
"We will too." They all smiled as they left him.  
Enzo fell asleep until he woke up at Nine visited by something he wouldn't expect.  
"Nice night Stern isn't it?" Zehn smiled.  
"Yeah." Enzo smiled. He wasn't scared. If he died the Warriors would be safer.  
"I miss my little sister." Zehn smiled softly.  
"You know she is pregnant don't you?" Enzo asked.  
"I found out earlier. Thanks Stern." Zehn smiled. "If I had a choice I would be like Winter. I would be good. But I just want my Father back like you." Zehn sighed.  
"I promise. I may not be your Sister's boyfriend but I will protect her." Enzo smiled.  
"Thanks Stern. Just warn your friends. XANA is almost here. And the Desert Sector is awake." Zehn smiled as he left.  
"Thanks Zehn." Enzo smiled as he fell asleep again.

Winter couldn't sleep all night. She was with Dan but she loved Enzo. She knew that Enzo loved her and she was happy but worried.  
"Hey little sister." Zehn smiled as he opened her door.  
"Hey." Winter smiled.  
"So I just talked with Enzo. Seems that you are ok." Zehn sighed as he sat down on her chair. Luna was not with her. She was with Thorn.  
"I wish. My baby keeps hurting me." Winter sighed holding her stomach.  
"What are you going to call it?" Zehn asked.  
"If it was a girl I was thinking something nice like…Lotus." Winter smiled.  
"What about a boy?" Zehn asked.  
"Enzo's choice." Winter smiled.  
"You know he worries about you." Zehn reminded her. Winter had a tear falling down her face. Zehn hugged her tightly.  
"I wish you could be on our side." Winter cried into his brothers physical forms chest.  
"I know…" Zehn worried.  
"I will see you tomorrow."

(Ok guys thanks for reading I don't own Code Lyoko only the plot and the OC's. Next is the Season finale.) 


	12. Chapter 12

…And Saving.

They all visited Enzo early in the morning looking at his hospital bed and looking at him straight in the eye. It was his birthday and he was in Hospital.  
"Happy birthday mate." Thorn smiled as they hugged each other. Enzo could stand and walk but they won't let him out.  
"Happy birthday Enzo." Nixon and him shook hands.  
"Happy birthday Enzo." River hugged him.  
"Happy birthday SOB." Luna laughed as they punched each other.  
"Happy birthday." Dan said coldly. Enzo smirked.  
"Happy birthday Enzo." Winter hugged him despite Dan's disgust.  
"Thanks guys." Enzo smiled.

They all sat there talking until they left and Enzo fell asleep. At lunch they were all sitting in silence. Until Hollie came over.  
"HEY! WHERE IS ENZO?" She shouted.  
"Hospital." Thorn sighed.  
"WHAT?" She screamed.  
"DID YOU NOT KNOW HE IS ALMOST DEAD? DID WILLIAM NOT TELL YOU UNLESS HE WAS BUSY WITH YOUR MOTHER?" Thorn shouted and everyone looked at him.  
"That is enough!" Sissy shouted.  
"Fuck off." They all muttered.  
"What?" She asked sounding happy but really was pissed.  
"Nothing." They all muttered as she left them.  
"I hate her." River muttered.  
"Damn it!" Nixon shouted. "Desert sector has awoken!"  
"Ohhh shit." Thorn muttered.  
"Let's go." Winter ordered. They all got to the factory and chose Dan to take Enzo's place.

"Transfer River,  
Transfer Thorn,  
Transfer Winter,  
Transfer Luna,  
Transfer Dan,  
Scanner River,  
Scanner Thorn,  
Scanner Winter,  
Scanner Luna,  
Scanner Dan,  
Virtualization!"

They landed in the Desert sector. Their vehicles were ready and the floor was glitching out. They all got in the Car and sat there as Winter started to drive. Samantha was already in and comforting Thorn.  
"Tower insight Nixon." Winter smiled.  
"I really like my greatsword." Dan smiled.  
"We based you off William." River smiled. The Gatekeeper stared at them. The Tarantula shot at them and the car was hit.  
"OW!" Dan shouted as he rolled out of the disappearing car.  
"That thing won't die easily…" Thorn worried.

Enzo.

Enzo woke up and remembered what Zehn said last night. 'He is going to awake the Gatekeeper…'  
Enzo grabbed his phone and texted Sam.

Sam.

Sam was sitting in English. His Hunters were at their parents and Sam had to stay at school.  
He opened up his phone.

S.O.S HELP. –E

Sam stood up. Walked passed a small row of tables with his class.  
"Sam Sit down!" Mr. Bunker ordered.  
"Sorry Sir. My brother just got to Hospital." Sam smiled as he left the room. Two corridors appeared. He ran right and started to run past classes when a black portal appeared and he ran inside and appeared in the hospital.  
"I need to learn how you do that." Enzo asked.  
"Hunter. Anyway what do you need?" Sam asked hoping it was good.  
"I need to get to Lyoko." Enzo begged.  
"No not until you are better." Sam ordered.  
"I am they just won't let me leave." Enzo smiled which melted Sam's anger.  
"Fine I can send you from my Lyoko and teleport you to your Lyoko." Sam sighed as he texted the Hunters to meet him at the factory as he grabbed Enzo and they walked through the portal.

A few hours later: The warriors were still fighting and were winning. And the Hunters were gathered.  
"Alright guys we got one mission. Escort Enzo to the Gatekeeper in their Desert." Sam ordered as they all went into the scanners.

"Transfer Hunters…Six,  
Transfer Enzo,  
Scanner Hunters…Six,  
Scanner Enzo,  
Virtualization!"

On Lyoko there was a black portal created by Sam. They stepped in.

Warriors.

They were fighting the Gatekeeper Tarantula when Seven black areas of Smoke appeared and they looked at in normally.  
"What the Fuck is that?" Dan asked.  
"Hunters…" Nixon muttered. Enzo ran out of one of them and jumped at the Tarantula.  
"Here is for trying to kill me you Son of a bitch!" Enzo shouted as he jumped at the Tarantula digging his Daggers into it and flying back.  
"ENZO!" They all shouted but Six more portals were still there. They all ran at Enzo who smiled but stopped when Zehn appeared.  
"Sorry everyone." Zehn apologized as he aimed his Laser.  
"YO! ZEHN!" Sam shouted as he appeared. "Touch my family and I will kill you." Sam smiled as his Fur coat turned into Ice.  
"Ok…" Zehn smiled as he shot his Laser at Sam who used Ice to slow it.  
"Hunters! Get the Warriors out of this Sector!" Sam ordered as Samantha and Thorn ran into the white door.

Arrow.

They appeared in a Prison which had three doors all. Ulrich Sterns Prison. Odd Della Robbias Prison. Jeremey Stones Prison. They ran into Odd's and saw him chained up in his Lyoko outfit.  
"Odd!" Samantha shouted.  
"Samantha?" Odd asked looking up.  
"Dad?" Thorn asked.  
"Hey buddy." Odd smiled. They shot him down and helped him up.  
"Hello?" Nixon asked.  
"Nixon?" Odd asked.  
"Finally I got through. Anyway, you guys better hurry. Sam can't hold Zehn for long." Nixon worried. They ran though the Prison and looked at the others doors.  
"We can save them." Odd insisted.  
"We will but we can't right now." Thorn smiled sadly and ran down the corridor.

Warriors.

Sam shot a beam of Ice at the laser which was neck and neck.  
"I'm sorry but I must let my Father live!" Zehn shouted as he ducked and shot a laser at the tower and it was destroyed.  
"NO!" They all shouted as looked back and saw Sam on the floor. He was hit by the laser.  
"One shot: Week. Two shot: Month. Three Shot: Coma." Callum muttered as he ran over to Sam and grabbed him.  
The Warriors did not see the Hunters run to Sam or see Sam they just kept running.  
"I am trying to get to Thorn here are your Vehicles." Nixon smiled as they all got in the Overcar. The floor was disappearing and the Hunters and Sam were already on their Lyoko. Enzo put the Car into its fastest gear and virtualized everyone else's vehicles and they jumped on a flew away but The car could not fly unless in Carthage. The floor disappeared beneath him and the Car fell.  
"ENZO!" Winter shouted on the Overwing.  
"Please work…" Enzo begged as his Car turned into a Jet and shot straight up. "WHOO HOO!" he flew to the door and appeared in a Scanner and everyone followed Suit.

Arrow.

They ran down the Corridor and were approached by Robots.  
"He made Robots?" Thorn shouted as he shot at them.  
"They are indestructible we have to go around them!" Odd pointed to a passage which they ran down and at the end was a white door. They ran into the door and three Scanners opened.  
"YES!" Thorn ran at his Dad and hugged him. Everyone clapped as they saw the happiness of than Enzo who after clapping shuddered.  
Enzo's phone rang as he opened it up. The caller ID was Sam.  
"Sam! Odd made it!...Oh Hi Callum can you put Sam on…What?...No…Thanks then…I will visit soon…Bye." Enzo hung up and looked at everyone.  
"One Zehn shot: Down for a week. Two Zehn shots: Down for a Month. Three Zehn Shots: Down for a Coma." Enzo muttered.

"Return to the past now!"

They were all at the Mansion with Winter. Dan was at school since he did not know about the mansion but they were all there.  
"Are you sure you will be ok?" Enzo asked looking at Winter straight in the eye.  
"Yes and plus, Odd and Samantha live here so they can help me." Winter smiled.  
"If they are anything like Thorn and Luna they will be too busy to help you." Enzo laughed and so did Winter as they looked over at the two blushing kids.  
"Shhh not so loud." Thorn begged.  
"Aww why can't we tell them that you two had sex almost every night?" Enzo laughed.  
Nixon was on his laptop talking to the two warriors stuck on Lyoko.  
"So he is fine?" Aelita asked.  
"Yeah Odd is ok." Nixon smiled.  
"Good. Now what about your next sector?" Aelita asked.  
"I was thinking Ice but…Looking at Enzo. He needs his family. He already lost Winter." Nixon sighed. "Forest sector it is." Yumi smiled. 


End file.
